La vida divertida
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Delly, Madge, Gale, Finnick y Annie son siete amigos inseparables que gozan de su ultimo año de instituto. Saldrán de fiesta, se meteran en problemas... pero sobre todo lo pasarán bien. Peeniss/Gadge/Odesta. Desarrollado en Temuco, Chile.
1. My Thoughts You Can't Decode

Capitulo 1:_ My Thoughts You Can't Decode_

Mi alarma suena con _We will rock you _de Queen, me levanto de mi cama cantando y bailando. Me pongo unos jeans rojos a la cadera, una camiseta negro con un estampado del famoso logo de los Rolling Stones, mi gorro y mis inseparables converse del mismo color de mi camiseta (**Kat 1**). Bajo a desayunar con mi hermanita Prim, que ha preparado tostadas y un poco de té de manzanilla. Es mi favorito.

-Te ves feliz hermanita… alguna razón en especial?- me pregunta con curiosidad y una sonrisa burlona

-Pues… volveré al instituto… veré a mis amigos… y tendré algo mas que hacer….

-Si... yo me siento igual…-dice con emoción. Es siempre tan optimista. Terminamos de desayunar y tomo rumbo a mi escuela. He caminado cuatro calles y se me pasa el autobús de largo. Maldigo en voz baja. Sigo caminando, aun tengo un poco de tiempo. Un el sonido de un claxon junto con un grito me detiene:

-Hey Kat!- me volteo y veo a Peeta y su hermana Delly en su auto. Ellos son mis amigos desde hace 6 años, cuando llegue al instituto desde Santiago de Chile, la capital de nuestro país.

-Hey!- les devuelvo el saludo.

-Ven, sube- me dice Delly y yo me subo al asiento trasero del auto, un lindo Toyota Avensis 2012.

-Gracias, me salvaron de morir congelada ahí afuera

-Pero si tenemos 17 grados afuera, no es para tanto- responde mi amiga. Nuestras risitas se escuchan arriba de la música de la radio; _Decode_ de Paramore. Peeta tiene muy buen gusto musical.

-Oh! Amo esta canción!- grito emocionada, Peeta le sube el volumen y cantamos los dos en voz alta.

-_I__'m screaming I love you so__, __My thoughts you can't decode, How did we get here__, __when I used to know you so well,__But how did we get here__, __I think I know_- Delly se tapa los oídos, no le gusta este estilo de música, mientras Peeta y yo lo amamos. Tenemos muchísimos gustos musicales en común. Terminamos la canción tarareando las ultimas notas de la guitarra.

-POR FIN!- grita Delly.

-No creas, aun faltan 5 minutos para llegar y se que a Katniss le encantará esta canción…- dice Peeta mientras elige una canción de su IPod Shuffle. Cuando empiezan las primeras notas la reconozco enseguida; _On The Backs of Angels _de Dream Theater

-Oh! Amo esta canción también!- Casi toda es solo instrumental, pero amo a Dream Theater por lo mismo, aunque me entristecí cuando Mike Portnoy se fue de la banda, me encanta su ultimo álbum. En realidad tengo gustos muy variados, pero lo que mas me gusta es el rock progresivo.

La canción termina justo cuando llegamos al instituto. Peeta me abre la puerta, cuando me bajo, le doy un beso en la mejilla y le agradezco que me haya traído.

-Debo decir que te ves fantástica- me susurra al oído. Me sonrojo sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

-Gracias… pues digo lo mismo- le respondo en solo un murmullo, y es verdad. Lleva una camiseta negra que se le apega a su formado cuerpo, unos jeans anchos negros, y sus Vans rojas. Parece que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para combinar. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente y Peeta parece notarlo porque me sonríe de forma pícara.

-Hey! Acaban de llegar y ya se van a besuquear?- oigo la voz socarrona de Finnick junto con las risillas de Annie. Ambos son mis amigos desde primero medio, y podría jurar que nunca vi a una pareja tan enamorada.

-Oh, cállate Finnick!- le digo caminando hacia el, propinándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Vamos, acéptalo, te encanta- me dice bajito Annie. Y aunque quiero, no puedo negarlo, solo me sonrojo y salgo disparada hacia mi casillero con las carcajadas de la parejita a mis espaldas, ni hablar de los hermanos Mellark. Llego a mi casillero y lo abro. Miro la puerta por adentro; esta forrada de fotos con todos mis amigos, principalmente con Madge (mi mejor amiga), Peeta y Delly. Tengo una en medio donde estamos Peeta y yo en una junta que tuvimos, yo me estaba riendo de un chiste que el me contó y el se reía de mi risa, y después yo me reí de la suya… terminamos los dos riendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Fue tan espontanea que enseguida la amé. Fue el tercer año después de que me vine a Temuco, una ciudad a 800 kilómetros aproximadamente de la capital.

Tome mis libros de calculo diferencial y lentamente cerré el casillero. Esta clase me tocaba con Peeta, realmente, coincidimos en muchas materias, con cada uno de mis amigos tengo por lo menos una clase que nos topa, y en Literatura estamos todos; Finn, Annie, Madge, Gale (mi primo, amigo de los otros chicos), Delly, Peeta y yo.

Al darme vuelta alguien se me cayo encima, quedando frente a frente. Cuando abrí los ojos me pillé con unos azules mirándome sorprendidos.

-Lo siento Kat- se disculpo.

-No hay cuidado- le respondí una vez que nos habíamos levantado.

-Finnick a veces es un poco… brusco…

-Lo se, te recuerdo que a mi a la que empujo para hablar con Annie- Peeta rió un poco.

-Hey! Iras a la fiesta de Gale?

-No lo se en realidad…

-Quisieras ir conmigo?- le sonreí y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Mejor comienza a pensar que te pondrás, guapo…- le doy una sonrisa coqueta y me voy a mi clase, dejando a un Peeta con una cara incrédula, aunque con la comisura de los labios bien arriba.

* * *

_Hola c: Bueno… este es el segundo fic que subo (sin contar el Songfic), y debo decir que me encanto escribir este primer capitulo. La historia se desarrolla en Temuco, una ciudad en Chile. No quise hacerla en Europa o Norteamérica porque lo encontré muy trillado, así que usé mi propio país y mi propia ciudad c: El titulo de los capítulos será con nombres o frases de canciones que me gusten para los capítulos c; __**Muchas personas han escuchado la idea de subir los atuendos a Polyvore y… me gustaría probar eso yo misma, la pagina se encuentra en mi perfil c:**__eso c: espero que lo disfruten y que no reciba tantos jitomatazos xD!_

_La foto que se menciona sobre cuando se reían y todo eso: _

_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_t_w_i_c_s_y_._c_o_m_/_i_/_k_v_Z_W_8_ b_

_Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima :D_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark_


	2. It feels like a perfect night

Capitulo 2: It feels like a perfect night!

-KAT! ESTA ES PERFECTA!- dice Madge sacando una camiseta de mi closet.- vendría perfecta con esos pitillos bonitos… Aquí están! Perfecto, vístete.

-Si mamá…- digo con una mueca divertida poniéndome la ropa que me ha escogido; Mi camiseta de Ramones, unos pitillos mitad rojos, mitad negros y unas vans rojas. Me pongo mis accesorios; mi piercing en mi nariz, un collar de cruz negro, mi anillo… no hace falta mis pulseras, me las pongo siempre, de hecho, nunca me las saco. Salgo de mi habitación, mostrándole a Madge su resultado, realmente me veo bien… (**Kat 2**)

-Vámonos a la fiesta se ha dicho! Te ves esplendida!- grita emocionada.

Nos subimos en su auto; un Chevrolet Camaro negro. Pone _Love _de Inna. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Gale, nos recibe la creída de Glimmer y la patética de Clove, las _barbies_ del instituto, y eternas enemigas de mis amigos y yo. Van vestidas como son en realidad: Autenticas prostitutas.

-Mira Clove, si viene la teñida y la cantante- dice Glimmer refiriéndose a mi y a Madge respectivamente. Ellas juran que soy realmente pelirroja, pero soy de cabello negro natural. Por Madge lo dicen porque el año antepasado, ella entro al concurso de talentos, pero se puso tan nerviosa que se desmayó camino al escenario.

-Mira Mad! Allí están los chicos!- lo mejor es ignorarlas, solo porque no quiero ponerme en problemas. La música suena a todo volumen: _Thrift Shop_ de Macklemore.

Nos acercábamos a la barra cuando siento unas manos en mi cadera y alguien me susurra al oído:

-Te recuerdo que me debes un baile preciosa

-Tenemos toda la noche Peeta…

-Toda la noche… para que malgastar tiempo…- no conocía esa faceta atrevida y sensual de el… pero definitivamente me gusta…

Me giro para verlo a la cara, me toma de la mano y nos vamos a la pista.

Bailamos al ritmo de _Sweat_ de Snoop Dogg y David Guetta. Nos movemos sensualmente, acariciándonos y disfrutando el momento. Mi espalda contra su pecho. Mis manos acarician sus muslos y las suyas mi cadera, apegándome mas (si es posible) a el, dejándome sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Mas tarde se nos suma Finnick con Annie, Gale con Madge y Delly con Thom, un amigo no tan cercano, pero mejor amigo de la hermanastra de Peeta. Nos fuimos a la barra y pedimos unas cervezas. Estuvimos riendo de cosas sin sentido un buen rato, y, para que ocultarlo, coqueteando entre nosotros. Sentí unas ganas de besar a Peeta… pero no puedo, no quiero perder su amistad por un estúpido enamoramiento… _¿cierto?_

_Cierto._

_¿Segura?_

_Segura._

En diversos momentos sentí su mirada puesta en mi, y una que otra vez se cruzaron nuestros ojos. Una preciosa combinación de azul con gris. Mas que eso; Una conexión. Tal vez sea real, o tal vez el alcohol se me subió por la cabeza… Aunque solo haya sido una cerveza…

A eso de las 2 de la madrugada nos disponíamos a salir de la casa de Gale, cuando Clove se puso en frente de mi con cara retadora.

-¿Qué quieres Clove?- le pregunto algo cansada, he bailado toda la noche y mañana tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi psiquiatra. Maldito gobierno de hoy en día.

-Mira huerfanita…- ok, eso si dolió un poco. Mi padre murió hace aproximadamente 7 años en un accidente automovilístico, (la razón por la que nos mudamos aquí), y mi madre… pues mi madre se sumió en una gran depresión, dejándola internada en un hospital. Los servicios sociales me ofrecieron un ''tutor legal'', cosa que decliné por orgullo… Muchas veces el orgullo es capaz de joderte la vida. Me mira aun mas burlona con el insulto. Se cree superior.

¡La pobre cree que me asusta! ¡Ha divertirse!

-Y vuelvo a repetir: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- esto se pondrá genial… lo presiento.

-Cuídate las espaldas Everdeen… Y las de tu novio también…- me susurra, refiriéndose a Peeta, antes de entrar por la puerta principal.

-Mas bien tu las tuyas- murmuro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis amigos me oigan. Tomo un vaso lleno de hielo y se lo hecho en la espalda y en el pecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grita desesperada. Trata de quitarse el hielo de sus pechos, creando burlas. Todo el mundo se esta riendo a carcajada limpia, incluyendo sus _''amigos'' _que toman sus celulares para grabar la escena.

-Adiós helado de chocolate amargo- me despido lanzándole un beso imaginario. Cuando llego donde se encuentran mis amigos, Finn me rodea los hombros con su brazo.

-Has aprendido bien, discípula mía- dice con un tono sabiondo. Todos reímos cuando hago una reverencia cómica.

X.

Me despierto con energía renovada, sabiendo que hoy saldré con todos mis amigos. Me visto **(Kat 3) **y me voy a buscar taxi para irme a la clínica psiquiátrica. Cuando mi padre murió, quede con un ''post-trauma'' según a doctora, así que me designaron una psicóloga profesional pelirroja de nombre Lavinia. Realmente, con los años le he tomado algo de confianza… difícil en mi. Tenía solo 11 años cuando mi padre se fue y no teníamos que comer. Hasta que apareció el Servicio Social; a pesar de no aceptar el tutor, nos mandaron con los Undersee un par de años, así fue que conocí a Madge y a su familia.

-Son cinco mil pesos señorita (**NA:10 dólares estadounidenses**)- me dice el chofer. Le paso el dinero, antes de darle las gracias y desearle un buen día. Subo por el gran edificio, preparándome para la situación que cada día tengo que afrontar y que me sigue afectando como la primera vez que vine.

X.

La sesión ha salido normal, le he contado a Lavinia lo que hice en la semana, que no es mucho. Sigo divagando en mis pensamientos que al salir de la oficina de mi doctora, me quedo paralizada al escuchar su voz:

-¿Katniss? ¿Por qué no nos djiste?- de todas las personas del mundo tenían que ser ellos… sobre todo tenía que ser él el que hablara… me preparo para lo que viene; si bien saben mi situación familiar, no saben nada sobre el tratamiento. Lentamente me doy la vuelta para encontrarme a cinco pares de ojos incrédulos y uno arrepentido. Maldita sea…

-Peeta… chicos…

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Gracias por su apoyo! Estoy muy contenta c:recuerden que tienen que tener la pagina de Polyvore abierta c: _

_Review Time!:_

_**LuzylaLyngle:**__ HOLA! Hace un un mes y algo estuve en Santiago para el matrimonio de mi hermana! Si hay algo que envidio totalmente es el Starbucks! En Temuco no hay D: jajaja gracias por tu apoyo! Espero otro review:D_

_**Sinsajito:**__ Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo! Lo valoro mucho ^^Saludos! Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews!_

_**melanie . mosquera . 37: **__Hola! Graciaaas C: me alegra que te haya entusiasmado! Saludos y azucarillos! :'3_

_**paredi14:**__ Holaaaaaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado :'3 Del otro lado del país! Tenemos que conocernos algún dia… *sarcasmo* VIVIMOS TAN CERCA! JAJAJAJA Saludos! Espero mas reviews! Que te lleguen mis azucarillos a distancia!_

_Que la suerte este siempre de su parte_

_CataD'Mellark_


	3. Someone like you, somebody

Capitulo 3: Someone like you, somebody

_**Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak**__**  
**__**Countless lovers under cover of the street**_

_**(Use Somebody – Kings of Lion)**_

¿Alguna vez han sentido que cuando sabes que algo ira mal te recorre un sudor frio por la espalda, te tiemblan las manos, te pican los ojos, te muerdes el interior de tu mejilla tan fuerte que te sale sangre a borbotones y solamente quieres correr? Pues algo parecido me esta pasando.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- se que esto no funcionara para evadir su pregunta, pero de todas formas las palabras salen de mi boca.

-Cuando te dijimos que si nos juntábamos a las 10 con treinta, tu enseguida dijiste que no, pero tenias una cara rara. Cuando te fuiste, todos sabíamos que ocultabas algo, y notamos que Madge lo sabia, la presionamos hasta que nos lo dijo… Acordamos seguirte para saber que debias hacer- responde Annie.

Me quedo callada por un momento, mirándolos de hito en hito, a cada uno de ellos.

Mi primer pensamiento: _¿Acaso Madge no podía mantener la boca cerrada?. _

Segundo pensamiento: _Se que lo hizo por mi bien… de todas formas lo descubrirían… tarde o temprano._

Tercer pensamiento: _Ojala esto hubiera sido tarde._

Nos quedamos asi un buen rato, ellos esperando a que diga algo.

-¿Por qué estas aquí Katniss? Somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros, no importa lo que sea- dice Peeta rompiendo el hielo. De reojo veo que la secretaria esta atenta a la situación, como si viera una telenovela. _Que tontería_.

-¿Podemos ir a mi departamento a hablarlo? Mi hermana está con su amiga Rue…- me incomoda hablar esto aquí, sin contar de que Lavinia puede escuchar…

Ellos asienten y vamos camino a mi departamento caminando en completo silencio, aunque todas sus miradas están puestas en mi. Cuando llegamos, abro la puerta y todos entran, acomodándose en los sillones de la sala de estar. Cuando ya todos estamos cómodos, comienzo mi relato, mirando directamente a mis manos que se encuentran en mi regazo:

-Todo comenzó cuando estaba en Santiago, tenia 11 años, mi padre llego a nuestra casa con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos le brillaban…- recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- Prim, mi madre y yo estábamos en la cocina, el traía unas bolsas con regalos para cada una, mi hermana tenía 7 años y a esa edad le encantaban las muñecas… pues le dio una de esas. A mi me dio mi guitarra, la que tengo en mi habitación- recorro los ojos de cada uno cuando digo esto ultimo, para después volver a posarla en mis manos- y a mi madre le llevó un collar de oro con un dije de corazón. Después de la cena, mi padre dijo que me quería llevar a un lugar secreto. Nos subimos al auto por la autopista central, no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero suponía que sería genial, como todo lo que mi padre hacía… En un momento un camión venía en contra del tránsito, y… el conductor perdió el control del vehículo… lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos escuchando _Somebody to Love_ de Queen y unas luces que se acercaban rápidamente… después todo fue negro y me desperté en el hospital… Luego de eso mi madre se sumió en una depresión severa, no comía, no salía de su cuarto y menos iba a trabajar. Nunca vi a Elizabeth tan… mal… Se quitó el collar que le regalo mi padre y lo tiro por el río… Prim estaba muy asustada, porque no sabía con exactitud que era lo que estaba pasando… Sin embargo yo no lo era.- mi tono de voz comenzó a tornarse enojado.- Los Servicios Sociales vinieron a nuestra casa y nos mandaron un tutor legal… trate de negarme pero sabía que no podríamos vivir mi hermana y yo juntas sin mi madre trabajando. Una semana después nos trajeron a mi tío Haymitch, el borracho que vive en la villa Juan Pablo II, y vivimos en Santiago un par de meses más y luego nos mudamos aquí… Cuando cumplí mis dieciséis, nos dejo a mi hermana y a mi vivir solas pero cerca de su casa, que el nos sustentaría y nos pagaría el instituto… Nos daba una mesada de treinta y cinco mil pesos **(70 dólares estadounidenses aproximadamente) **aparte para poder comprarnos algunas cosas a nuestro gusto… con eso compre mi uñeta* **(Guitarra de Katniss) **para tocar la guitarra que mi padre me regaló…- termino la historia mostrándoles mi uñeta… Le mandé a grabar la frase ''YOU ROCK DAD'', y eso la hace muy especial para mi… es como parte de mi padre en mi.

-Kat… ¿Por qué simplemente no nos lo dijiste antes? Somos tus amigos, puedes confiar siempre en nosotros… pero…- Gale duda en continuar.- no entiendo porque tienes que ir a una psicóloga…

-Me obliga el gobierno... Aunque sinceramente, creo que sin el apoyo de Lavinia, no hubiera podido seguir adelante.- respondo a su pregunta.

-Lo lamento mucho Katniss.- dice Finnick. Es raro verlo tan serio y apenado, pero al ver que todos apoyan sus palabras, siento como que un peso se va de mi espalda y de mi corazón.

-Oye… y tu… ¿Podrías tocarnos algo?.- pregunta Delly.

-Por supuesto.- voy a buscar mi guitarra a mi habitación y tomo mi uñeta. Cuando llego con los demás, me siento en el sillón individual que tenemos y comienzo a tocar y cantar.

_I've been roaming around__  
__Always looking down at all I see__  
__Painted faces, build the places I cant reach_

Ellos al reconocer la canción se ponen a cantarla conmigo.

_You know that I could use somebody__  
__You know that I could use somebody__Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak__  
__Countless lovers under cover of the street_

Seguimos cantando todos juntos; y creo que no podría estar en un mejor momento este, haciendo lo que amo, con mis amigos.

_You know that I could use somebody__  
__You know that I could use somebody__  
__Someone like you__Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep__  
__Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat__  
__I hope it's gonna make you notice__  
__I hope it's gonna make you notice_

Terminamos la canción juntos, después de cantar como una sola armonía, con un abrazo grupal.

-Eso fue hermoso Katniss!- exclama Madge.- No sabía que cantabas tan bonito!

-Gracias- murmuro sonrojada.

Es bueno saber de que tus amigos están ahí para ti, porque sientes que puedes tener un soporte cuando estas por caer, o incluso cuando ya has caído. Me siento feliz porque se que tengo amigos asi, que estarán conmigo siempre que los necesite.

Porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos.

X.

-Katniss! Vamos a tomar sol!- grita Delly.

Después de la conversación en el departamento, decidimos ir a la playa, para poder relajarnos un poco. Ahora estoy en bikini, estirándome al sol junto a Delly, Annie y Madge. Los chicos fueron por algo de beber.

-Oye Kat, te pusiste ese bikini por Peeta?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El naranja es su color favorito, específicamente ese tono…

Me sonrojo al instante. Mi bikini es naranja, pero no chillón, sino que mas suave **(Kat 4). **Justo iba a replicar hasta que los chicos llegaron con unas cervezas, ellos nunca me vieron con bikini. Nunca.

-Wow! Kat!- se le sale a Finnick.

-Hey! Yo soy tu novia!- bromea Annie haciendo reír a todos.

-Que bonito Katniss- me dice Peeta.

-Gracias- susurro. Siento mis mejillas arder. Me he sonrojado, maldición.

Pasamos toda la tarde jugando entre nosotros, y no pase inadvertidas las miradas escondidas de Peeta. Realmente la pasé bien hoy. Solo espero que estos momentos se repitan hoy, y siempre.

* * *

_HOLAAAAAA! COMO ESTAN PRECIOSAS!? Jajajajja me costo mucho escribir este capítulo, además que no se me ocurria nada para la muerte de cierto padre de cierta personita :'c AYER EN LA NOCHE VI ''Bridge to Terabithia'' Y DESPUES ''Viaje 2''! JOSH A CRECIDO TAN RAPIDO! JAJAJAJAJ eso c: espero que disfruten el capitulo._

_REVIEWS TIME!_

_Sinsajito: Gracias! Jajaja TEAM PEETA! __JAJAJAJA Me enamore de el apenas leí los libros! Me alegra que te haya gustado c: Saludooos!_

_Everllarkglee4ever_: _Me halagas querida! Jajajaja espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy! C: _

_soderita: _ _APOYO LA MOCION LOCOOO! ES GENIAL ENCONTRAR CHILENOS! La mayoría de los fanfics que hay son de España o Mexico u-ú PERO AQUÍ TIENES A UNA CHILENA SUREÑA DE CORAZON! Jajajajja Saludos de Temuco:'3_

_Katris Mellark: Gracias! Jajajaja Autora c; realmente no conozco a casi ningún hombre en Fanfiction :c jajajaj disfruta el capitulo c:_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado_

_CataD'Mellark_


	4. If I let you love me

_POLYVORE ALERT! :DD_

* * *

Capitulo 4: If I let you love me…

_**If I let you love me**__**  
**__**Be the one adore**__**  
**__**Would you go all the way?**__**  
**__**Be the one I'm looking for**_

_**Adore - Paramore**_

Estaba atadeciendo y todos nos encontrábamos caminando por la orilla de la playa; Annie de la mano de Finnick, Delly habla con Madge y Gale, y Peeta y yo estamos al final pisando las huellas que los demás dejan.

-Es mi color favorito ¿sabes?- dice de repente Peeta. Sus ojos azules se fijan en mi.

-¿El naranja?- le pregunto aun sabiendo su respuesta.

-Sip- un inusual brillo se asienta en sus ojos- pero no chillón, mas… como este atardecer- miramos hacia el horizonte para poder apreciar el tono.

-Es muy bonito- murmuro.

-si…- pero cuando dice esto me mira a mi, no al paisaje frente a nosotros.

Siento mis mejillas arder mientras caminamos hacia la cabaña que tiene la familia de Finnick, para cambiarnos de ropa, he ir a la feria artesanal de esta noche. Van a haber fuegos artificiales… no hay por donde perderse.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia, las chicas se van para una habitación y los chicos por la otra. Será mejor llamar a Haymitch para que cuide de Prim.

Suenan cinco tonos hasta que me responde.

-Katniss?- suena su voz al otro lado de la línea. Seguro esta tomado.

-Hola Haymitch… te llamaba para avisarte que estoy en Lican Ray con los chicos, asique necesito que llames a Sae para que le haga comida mañana, y que la cuides, y por favor no bebas en frente de ella.- lo digo todo muy rápido mientras me pongo el pollerón; las noches aquí son frescas.

-Vaya… ok, le llamaré a Sae apenas cuelgues y… tráeme unos de esos cupcakes con pasas al ron, por favor. Y por cierto, Prim esta en mi casa y dice que le traigas pulseras, como las que tu tienes.- Por lo menos Prim esta con el, asique me quedo tranquila.

-Ok, pero te suplico que no te emborraches…

-Entendido, preciosa.

-No me digas preciosa.

-Adios preciosa, cuídate y compra protección si es necesario.- sin mas cuelga. Protección. Maldito Haymitch que pone activas mis hormonas.

Termino de vestirme, pensando en las pulseras que ele regalare a Prim.

Las chicas insisten en que me maquille un poco, solo para '_'Agradar a los caballeros''. _No se que quieren decir con eso, pero terminan convenciéndome, asique me pongo algo de delineador de ojos y rímel.

Cuando salimos los chicos están deslumbrantes. Sinceramente, no puedo quitar los ojos de Peeta; camisa a cuadros verde con tres botones de arriba desabrochados, shorts color negro y unas lindas vans del mismo tono que la camisa.

Creo que el no se a quedado atrás, porque no quita la vista de mi. Llevo unos shorts negros, un pollerón gris oscuro y converse negras con diseño de cruz plateada al costado. Mi cabello suelto se encuentra en mi gorra favorita. **(Kat 5).**

-Se ven muy lindas.- dice Gale, prácticamente comiéndose a Madge con la mirada.

-Gracias- digo saliendo un poco de mi letargo.

Las siguientes horas nos la pasamos genial; bromas, helados, compras, churros… definitivamente una de las mejores horas de mi vida.

-Hey! Siempre he querido ir a la playa de noche!.- suplica Delly. Son las dos con treinta de la madrugada, sin embargo, me siento mas enérgica que nunca.

-Yo me apunto.- digo.

-Yo también.- dice Peeta.

-Y yo.- concuerda Gale.

-Yo iré- dice Annie.

-No salgo sin mi chica.- replica Finnick.

-No quiero estar sola, aunque de todos modos quiero ir.- dice Madge.

Vamos a la playa, caminando tranquilos, conversando los unos con los otros. De un momento a otro me subo en la espalda de Peeta, que me sujeta, viéndome confundido pero con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. _Es tan lindo_, pienso.

-No quiero caminar.- le digo con inocencia. Me sonríe aun mas y refuerza su agarre en mis desnudas piernas. Ese toque, solo ese toque, hace que mi corazón brinque sin parar, aunque trate de no demostrarlo, ya es obvio; Estoy total y completamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark.

**PEETA POV.**

Vamos camino a la playa, yo con Katniss en mis espaldas, y siendo sincero conmigo mismo, nunca me he sentido tan feliz; tan cerca de poder estar dentro de su corazón.

Si bien ella es fuerte y valiente (y un poco ruda), es delicada y muy hermosa. _Muy hermosa_. Su piel es suave, haciéndome sentir en un lecho de pétalos de rosa.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi, a los doce años, supe que estaba perdido. Con el tiempo fui conociéndola mejor, paso a paso, y eso no colaboraba en mis sentimientos, que no hacían mas que agrandarse. Pero hace dos años, cuando vi a Marvel coquetear con ella, me sentí tan celoso, me comporté un poco posesivo, pero al parecer a ella no le incomodaba. No fue hasta la fiesta de hace algunos días que me decidí dar el siguiente paso, mas allá de la amistad, mas allá de las barreras del miedo que no me permitían seguir adelante.

Llegamos a la orilla del lago, sentándonos todos juntos en un circulo. Annie y Finnick van a dar un paseo a solas, Madge y Gale se esconden detrás de un árbol a hacer quien sabe que, y Delly esta estirada en la arena con sus audífonos puestos viendo las estrellas. Es el momento.

Pongo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella apoya su cuerpo contra el mío y nos recostamos en la arena.

-Katniss… hay algo que quiero decirte…- le susurro al oído después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué es Peeta?.- me devuelve el susurro, mirándome a los ojos. _Es tan hermosa_.

-Kat… yo… entiendo si ya no quieres verme, o si te alejas corriendo, o cualquier otra reacción, solo… escúchame hasta el final- ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Peeta… confía en mi…

-Ok…- tomo aire y comienzo- Kat… me gustas, me gustas mucho, demasiado diría yo… mas que eso; Kat, estoy enamorado de ti. Desde que te vi por primera vez me sentí diferente. Eres la persona mas preciosa que he visto en mi vida, se que no tengo futuro si no es contigo. No he salido con las otras chicas porque sabía que tu eras mi único amor… cuando supe lo de tu padre se me rompió el corazón, te traté de apoyar lo mas que podía, no me gustaba verte triste, amo tu sonrisa… cuando sonríes te brillan los ojos…- ella sonríe y yo le acaricio la mejilla con mi dedo pulgar.- Eres distinta a los demás, cada vez que estoy contigo me siento completo, cada vez que me tocas envías una señal a mi cuerpo, y me dan ganas de encerrarte en una pieza junto a mi y…- cierro los ojos con vergüenza. _Ya comenzaste, no te detengas Mellark_.- Si tu no sientes nada, no te obligaré a quedarte conmigo, porque cuando el amor se maneja por obligación y no con el corazón… no tiene futuro. Pero si estas reconsiderando esto… una oportunidad… solo quiero hacerte feliz, hacerte sentir amada, mas hermosa de lo que eres… quiero que te sientas como lo que eres; todo mi mundo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, que se desbordan por sus mejillas, lentas y gruesas, que voy quitando con mis dedos.

-Es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho…- murmura.

-Decirte todo esto es quedarse corto, no puedo hablar todo lo que siento, pero hago un esfuerzo.- ella ríe suavemente.

-Peeta… ¿Me amas?- claro que se esa respuesta.

-Mas que a nada en este mundo…- susurro con sinceridad.

-Yo…- se ve un poco nerviosa.- Peeta te amo, hace mucho tiempo. Traté de engañarme, pero no pude. Te amo y no quiero estar con nadie mas si no es contigo.- suelta de una vez. Mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente en mi pecho y siento una gran sonrisa esparcirse en mi rostro.

-Levántate.- le pido, ella lo hace y la guio hacia la orilla del lago.

Me pongo al frente de ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, acercándome lentamente. Quiero que nuestro primer beso sea especial, y que mejor lugar que este, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, el lago hasta el horizonte y después de pasar una grata noche. Sus labios se acercan cada vez mas a los míos. Finalmente no resisto la tortura… y la beso.

* * *

_WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOLA A TODOS! Estoy muy feliz con este capítulo, aunque me costó un poquito mas hacerlo, por eso la demora xD Pues… Katniss y Peeta confesaron sus sentimientos mutuos, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Les advierto que saldrá la parte mas tierna y romántica de Katniss:'3 DE HECHO! AYER HUBIERA SIDO SU CUMPLEAÑOS! Se que suena tonto, pero ayer Katniss hubiera cumplido años:'3_

_REVIEW TIME!_

_**Sinsajito: **__Hola! AMO A JOSH HUTCHERSON! __Es definitivamente mi actor favorito junto con la Roca Johnson :'3 El bikini*w* se me ocurrio de repente ajisdnvisjkajsdvkjv espero que disfrutes este capitulo! Besooos!_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__Aquí esta el capitulo c:_

_**liz0609: **__Hola! Gracias! Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes ;DD Abrazos :'3_

_**Gpe 77: **__Gracias! Haymitch ya apareció! C: espero que disfrutes el capi c:_

_**Katris Mellark: **__Graciaaas! :DDD_

_Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima :D_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark_


	5. I wanna make you feel wanted

Le dedico este capítulo a Sinsajito y Katris Mellark c: las quiero chicas:3

* * *

Capitulo 5: I wanna make you feel wanted

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**__**  
**__**Wanna kiss your lips**__**  
**__**I wanna make you feel wanted**__**  
**__**And I wanna call you mine**__**  
**__**Wanna hold you hand forever**__**  
**__**Never let you forget it**__**  
**__**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Wanted – Hunter Hayes**_

-Levántate.- me pide, hago lo que me dice con emoción y me guía hacia la orilla del lago.

Se pone en frente de mi y toma mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, acercándose lentamente. Se que no podría haber un momento tan perfecto como este. Me acerco un poco mas, y finalmente, me besa.

Pongo mis manos en su cuello, acariciando sus suaves rizos rubios, acercándome a el. Sus manos finalmente se posicionan en mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento comienzan los fuegos artificiales.

Nos separamos riendo suavemente y sonriéndonos mutuamente. Sus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial… _¿Por qué Dios lo hizo tan hermoso?_

-Ooooh! Que tiernos!- dice Delly. Se me había olvidado completamente que estábamos con los chicos allí, claro, que Finn y Annie… Dios vaya a saber donde están. Un momento. Y Madge? Y Gale? Ok…

Delly saca su cámara digital de su bolso y, con los fuegos artificiales aun en el fondo, nos toma una foto; Peeta y yo, con nuestras frentes unidas, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba.

-Te amo.- me susurra.

-Yo también.- le respondo.

Ahora se el porque de las cosas, tal vez, el mundo quiere que sea feliz.

X.

-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAT!VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE AL INSTITUTO!- El grito gutural de mi hermana me hace reaccionar.

-Ya voy Prim, tranquilízate.- le digo con voz alta para que me escuche.

Es lunes y ayer volvimos con mis amigos. Peeta y yo nos fuimos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Finn, cubiertos con una manta y jugando entre nosotros. En un momento me abrazó y me dijo mirando las estrellas que estaban en el cielo: _Por la forma en que brillan tus ojos cada vez que sonríes, podrías poner ese brillo en el cielo de cualquier lugar y las estrellas estarían celosas__._

Yo solo lo besé tiernamente, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Después de eso, me pidió formalmente que fuera su novia. Demonios, se veía tan adorable en ese momento, y le dije que si. Todos nuestros amigos y nuestras dos familias lo saben.

-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAT!- Argh! Tomo mis cosas y voy hacia la sala.

-Aquí estoy, ya vámonos.

-Ah! Por cierto, yo me iré con Delly Mellark, Peeta esta afuera en su auto.- me sonríe. Al oír el nombre de mi chico, salgo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, donde su Toyota me espera.

-Hola ojitos grises.- me saluda, dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola cielo azul.- si, lo se, me he convertido en una cursi romanticona, pero si es por el, me convierto hasta en Pablo Neruda**. (NA: Poeta Chileno reconocido)**

-Adivina lo que conseguí…

-¿Un pan con queso?.- bromeo.

-No, tontita… Mira esto…- saca una foto de su espalda y me la muestra. Es la foto que nos tomo Delly la otra noche en la playa.

-Que linda! Es perfecta! Va para mi casillero.- le digo sonriendo.

-Claro que si! Yo ya tengo una copia en la pared de mi habitación, con las demás, pero la nuestra…- toma mi cintura con sus manos y me pega a él- esta al centro.- esto lo dice con tanta inocencia y a la vez con tanta sensualidad, que me río.

-Eres tan hermoso…- murmuro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo cariño?

-Dije que eres hermoso.- le repito con sinceridad.

-Lo se.- dice con arrogancia fingida.- ya te había escuchado pero me encanta que lo digas

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde al instituto ojitos

-Esta bien- abre la puerta del copiloto.- Pase _my lady_…

-Gracias _mi lord._

El viaje pasa en miraditas furtivas en algunos momentos, y muchas risas, por lo que sea. Llegamos al instituto de la mano, y Peeta me acompaña a mi casillero, poniéndose atrás de mi, con su pecho en mi espalda y su mentón apoyado en mi hombro. Lo abro y saco la foto que antes estaba en el centro, colocándola en una esquina desocupada. Busco el adhesivo y pego en medio _nuestra_ foto.

-Perfecto…- susurramos ambos a la vez. Giro mi cabeza hacia el y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hey tortolitos!- al escuchar la voz de Finnick a la lejanía, cierro mi casillero con rapidez, le tomo la mano a Peeta y lo jalo para comenzar a correr, ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? Fácil, estoy un tiempo a solas con mi novio y nos escondemos de las burlas de Finn.

-NO PODRAN ESCONDERSE!- nos grita Gale. Él, Madge, Finn, Annie y Delly corren persiguiéndonos, empujando a los demás estudiantes por el pasillo, con los típicos 'con permiso' o 'lo siento'.

Llegamos a la azotea del edificio. Miro a Peeta, que esta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándome a mi. Me acerco a el y le beso profundamente. Un beso largo, que disfrutamos… que compartimos. Sus manos en mi cintura. Mis brazos cruzados en su cuello. Nuestras lenguas batallando dentro de nuestras bocas. Nuestros cuerpos pegados al del otro. _Se siente tan bien_.

-Argh, chicos, ¿Podrían, por favor, sacar un segundo su lengua de la garganta del otro?- oh, genial, ya llegaron los demás.

-Cállate Finnick, mira que todos sabemos que tu y Annie siempre lo hacen en la camioneta.- dice Peeta. Gale, Madge y Delly no paran de reír a carcajadas, mientras el susodicho abraza a su novia sonrojada. Yo trato de reprimir una sonrisa. Sin éxito.

-Hey! Vamos a llegar tarde a clases! Tenemos Literatura!- les digo a los demás. Literatura. Mi clase favorita. Mi sueño es escribir una novela, ser una escritora reconocida, como JK Rowling o Veronica Roth.

Tomo la mano de Peeta y todos salimos pitando a clases

Al entrar al aula, siento una mirada sobre mi. Subo la cabeza para observar a Clove, la chica popular obsesionada con Peeta, una autentica zorra. Recorre mi cuerpo hasta observar mis manos unidas con las de mi chico, y sus ojos comienzan a destilar furia_. Oh no_-pienso- _Esto no es bueno._

_**POV CLOVE**_

Camino por el pasillo del instituto, seguida de mis tontas ''amigas''; Glimmer y Cashmere. Va todo bien, hasta que los veo. La maldita de Everdeen con mi Peeta, tomados de las manos, sonriéndose mutuamente. ¿¡Pero que mierda!? PEETA ES MIO!

Voy hacia mi casillero, cinco mas a la derecha que el de esa quita-chicos. La veo tomar una fotografía de su bolso y pegarlo en la puerta interior de su taquilla, Peeta la abraza por detrás y ella le da un beso en los labios.

Después se acercan sus amigos perdedores y ellos salen corriendo, siendo perseguidos por los demás.

Esto no se quedará así, Peeta Mellark será mío, lo tendré a mis pies, así tenga que destruir totalmente la vida a Katniss Everdeen, la zorra sin padres.

_**POV PEETA**_

Cuando entramos a la cafetería después de la clase de Literatura (la favorita de Katniss), estoy algo tenso. Me di cuenta enseguida de que algo andaba mal al entrar en el aula, Clove no dejaba de ver a mi chica con ojos de furia y odio, Kat se dio cuenta, y le rehuyó la mirada enseguida. Sabía que esa pobre chica estaba obsesionada conmigo hace bastante tiempo, también sabía que era una perra total y que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero yo protegería a mi hermosa novia con colmillo y muela, porque ha vivido muchas tragedias en su vida. Quiero hacerla sentir querida por el resto de su vida, quiero que sea mía para siempre, he esperado mucho tiempo para estar con ella, y no dejaré que una simple chica odiosa se interponga.

Antes de tomar mi bandeja para el almuerzo, me prometo a mi mismo protegerla a toda costa.

Porque se lo merece.

Porque la amo.

* * *

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA GENTEEEEEE! Se que me demoré, pero créanme que escribir __**2 **__fanfics, estudiar, hacer tutoría, ensayar con tu banda y tratar de curarle un corazón roto a tu mejor amiga no es fácil :L Pero bueno estoy de vuelta, me quedan dos semanas de clases y estoy un poco-mucho ansiosa, si me va bien iré al norte de mi país y veré a mi hermana mayor :'D jajaja eso c:_

_REVIEWS TIME! 3_

_**Katris Mellark:** Hola c: me alegra que te hayan gustado, los hago para ustedes c:_

_**Sinsajito:** Hola! Quería hacerlo romántico y cursi xd Josh Hutcherson es uno de los únicos que saca mis hormonas a relucir jajajajaj lo amo3 cual fue la primera película que viste de el? Abrazos psicológicos c: _

_**karen:**Hola! Jajaja me alaga que los hayas leído tantas veces xD JOSH HUTCHERSON LA LLEVA! ES LO MEJOR XD!Saludos querida_

_Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima c:_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark_


	6. People never change

_POLYVORE ALERT! :DD_

* * *

Capitulo 6: People never change.

* * *

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**__**  
**__**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**__**  
**__**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**__**  
**__**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.**_

_**Misery Business - Paramore**_

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Dos meses.

Dos hermosos meses.

Dos grandiosos meses.

Dos meses… con Peeta.

El tiempo ha pasado prácticamente volando, pero como mi padre decía: _Cada vez que pasas tiempo con alguien que quieres o amas, podrás estar horas con esa persona y se te pasaran como minutos._ Me pregunto qué pensará mi padre de como vivo mi vida…

Hasta ahora lo único malo que ha ocurrido, fue el 'roce' con Clove, aunque, como una buena Everdeen, ya tenía planeada mi venganza, con la ayuda de Madge y Annie. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, se arrepentirá totalmente.

_Flashback_

_Estamos caminando hacia la cafetería con las chicas, tuvimos clases de gimnasia con el profesor Brutus y quedamos agotadas. ¡Maldito profesor que nos hace correr tanto!_

_Damos la vuelta al pasillo central y lo veo. Peeta sentado en una banca, leyendo un libro de Historia Universal, pero inmediatamente mí vista se arruina cuando veo a Clove acercarse a mi chico. Le saluda muy coquetamente, sin importarle que su camiseta a tirantes verde muestre sus pechos. Siento una rabia inmensa cuando ella posa su mano en la ingle de Peeta. ¿¡PERO QUE SE CREE!?¡PEETA ES MIO! Él le aparta su mano muy cuidadosamente para mi gusto, entonces Clove se abalanza y lo besa. Él se aparta enseguida, y sus ojos cruzan los míos, que ya se han llenado de lágrimas, y simplemente salgo corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio, con ríos de agua salada corriendo por mis mejillas._

_Cuando llegó allá, simplemente me voy a la esquina que da para los cerros y lanzo un grito, largo y frustrado. Esto me ayuda a pensar con claridad. Me he enterrado mis uñas en mis manos, y ahora sangran. Bajo del barandal y me llevo las rodillas al pecho, tratando de respirar profundamente mientras sigo llorando._

_-Kat…- la voz de Peeta se hace presente, pero no la escucho, solo… no quiero escucharla.- Kat… deja explicarte…_

_-No quiero ahora, Peeta. Tal vez mas tarde, quiero estar sola.- sus brazos me envuelven pero me zafo de ellos. No quiero que me toque._

_-Cariño…_

_-¿Sabes qué? No quiero tus explicaciones, se perfectamente que no fue tu culpa, que no fue tu intención, pero lo que me molesta es ella, no tú. Ahora quiero estar sola, y si tú no me dejas tranquila, puedo perfectamente irme a mi departamento y encerrarme. Lo sabes.- suelto de una vez._

_-Si sabes que no es mi culpa, ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? No lo entiendo.- se ve mucho más aliviado. Sé que no le gusta discutir con nadie, y se la he dejado fácil, porque sé que no es su culpa, pero eso no quita mi rabia._

_-Solo… necesito pensar con claridad, estoy confundida ahora mismo._

_-Recuerda que te amo, no dejes que una estupidez se interponga.- me besa muy rápido y le veo darse la vuelta para poder volver, sin embargo, me he dado vuelta antes y estoy viendo nuevamente los cerros._

_Si de algo estoy segura, es que no me quedaré sin contraatacar._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Hey, KittyKat!- me doy vuelta para poder ver a Finn viniendo hacia mí.

Estoy en la Plaza de Armas leyendo un libro, mientras otros chicos de mi edad, y hasta de la edad de Prim, están regalando abrazos y diciéndoles que Dios los ama… Me caen bien esos chicos, conozco a algunos, como el ''Tito'' o el ''Feta''. He ido un par de veces a esa iglesia, pero nada más allá de unas cuantas vigilias a las que me invitan.

-Hola trucha.- le sonrío. Con los demás solemos decirle como un pescado, por su amor a pescar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Peeta quedo con Clove?.- me pregunta molestándome. Sí que lo logró.

-No. Está en Loncoche con sus abuelos.- respondo cortante.

-oye, oye, solo era una broma Kat…

-Ok...

-Bueno, a lo que vine… Mi hermana Mags se casará en un par de semanas, y quería preguntarte si… te gustaría estar como invitada… Peeta ya me ha confirmado.- propone.

-Claro que si, Finn! Allí estaré.- le sonrío y el me devuelve la sonrisa- bueno, me tengo que ir o se me acabará la inspiración… nos vemos!

-¿No quieres que te lleve? De todos modos voy para ese lado.

-Ok, gracias.

Nos subimos a su auto estacionado. Prendo la radio para escuchar, nada más, ni nada menos, que _Misery Business_ de Paramore. Canto junto con Finnick a todo pulmón, tanto que una señora de la calle nos grita que somos unos desubicados.

X.

_**(Tres días después)**_

-Kat!¡Necesito unas nuevas zapatillas! ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial?- me grita Prim desde su habitación.

-Claro! Necesito un helado…

Ambas salimos a tomar un colectivo a la avenida principal. Esta contentísima con las pulseras que le traje. Cuando la veo, no puedo dejar de pensar que mi pequeño patito ha crecido tanto, que ya no es una niñita, sino que ya es casi una adolescente, y con la ropa que trae, se ve un par de años más grande de lo que en realidad es, **(Prim1) **se ve de 16 cuando solo tiene 14 años.

Cuando tenemos todo comprado, Prim va al baño, entonces escucho una voz muy familiar.

-¿Katniss Everdeen?- un chico de mi edad y pelo relativamente largo se me acerca… un momento… yo lo conozco…

-¿Zeke Eaton?- pregunto al chico. **(Así es como me imagino a Zeke. Si, en Polyvore jajaja)**

-El mismo en persona.- dice abriendo los brazos.

-Oh por Dios! TANTO TIEMPO!- lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Él era mi mejor amigo cuando aún vivíamos en Santiago, yo era muy tímida y él era la única persona con la que hablaba. Me apoyó mucho cuando murió mi padre, los primeros días él fue el único que estuvo ahí conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Fue un soporte fundamental en ese tiempo, pero cuando servicios sociales me mandaron con Haymitch y nos mudamos a Temuco, perdimos el contacto, pero de momentos me acuerdo de él, y realmente lo extrañaba, a pesar de que tenía a Peeta y a los demás, él sabía toda mi historia.

-Te he extrañado, Kat.- me dice al oído, abrazándome de vuelta. Me separo justo cuando aparece Prim.

-¿Zeke?- pregunta emocionada. Genial, lo recuerda.

-Pero miren que señorita está aquí! Estas gigante Prim! Definitivamente Facebook no miente en las fotos!- ella corre a sus brazos a abrazarlo y él la gira por el aire. Me alegra de que ellos hayan mantenido contacto.

-¿Qué haces en la ciudad?- le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Pues…- dice, dejando a mi hermana en el suelo.- trasladaron a mi padre acá del trabajo, asique ya me inscribí en el instituto.- sonríe.

-¿Estas solo?

-La verdad es que si, vine a buscar un paquete en Chilexpress (Empresa de envíos en Chile) de mi madre.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Zekindo!- le digo.

-¡LO RECUERDAS! ¡SINSAJITO!- me devuelve el antiguo mote.

-¿Sinsajito?- pregunta Prim.

-¿Ves el pajarito que tiene tu hermana en su pulsera?- Zeke toma mi muñeca para explicarle a Prim.- Este es un sinsajo. Hace años, cuando ustedes vivian en Santiago, Kat y yo fuimos al zoológico, y vimos uno de estos. Entonces ella se puso a cantar y todos los pajaritos se quedaron callados solo para escucharla, y después repitieron la canción con ella.

-Aww… que bonito!

-Ok, ok, basta los dos que me harán pasar vergüenza…

-Eso te lo das tu sola, Sinsajito…- me dice Zeke pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Oye, Zeke…- le dice Prim.- yo que tu no hago eso, Katniss tiene novio y te está mirando feo.

-¿Peeta está aquí?- le pregunto. Ella me señala con su dedo donde, efectivamente, está mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Le hago señas con las manos para que se reúna con nosotros.

-¿Él es tu novio?- pregunta Zeke con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Le doy un golpe en el brazo mientras Peeta se acerca. Cuando llega, me besa posesivamente, nos separamos con las risas de Prim, y pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Mi amigo está conteniendo una carcajada.

-Hola, cariño, Prim… y… ¿tú eres?- sorpresivamente me gusta este Peeta celoso, se ve tan tierno.

-Soy Zeke Eaton, un amigo de Kat antes de que se mudara.- le extiende una mano a mi chico y las estrechan con fuerza.

-Soy Peeta Mellark, el _novio _de Katniss…

-Genial! Hace cuánto salen?- se nota a leguas que Zeke está disfrutando esto. No ha cambiado nada.

-Dos meses.- respondo yo.

-Y una semana…- murmura Prim. ¿De verdad lleva la cuenta?

-Pues, debo irme, un gusto haberte conocido Peeta… Fue genial volver a verlas chicas.- nos da un abrazo a cada una, lo que hace que Peeta vuelva a fruncir el ceño.

-Adiós Zekindo.- le digo antes de que se vaya.

-Adiós Sinsajito!.- me grita ya bastante lejos.

Miro a Peeta, que está bastante más relajado, pero sigue con el ceño fruncido.

Ok, puse celoso a Peeta Mellark.

OH POR DIOS! PUSE CELOSO A PEETA MELLARK!

* * *

_PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN…. Enserio lo siento muchísimo, pero esta semana salí de vacaciones, y antes se me había sido imposible escribir, porque estuve estudiando como loca! Mas loca de lo que ya estoy, asique imagínense jajaja Bueh… Llego un viejo amigo de Kat! El nombre lo saque del libro Divergente xD Zeke es el hermano de Uriah, y Eaton es el apellido de Tobias:3 los amo:3 jajaja para una personilla en especial que me envió un PM preguntándome sobre libros le digo: ''ESTE CAPÍTULO VA PARA TI, TE AMO PEQUEÑA3''jajajaja okok, ya terminé (: Ah! Pasense por mi ask (: pregúntenme lo que sea:D_

_a_s_k_._f_m_/_S_r_a_M_e_l_l_a_r_k_

_REVIEWS TIME:D_

_Sinsajito: HOLA! Verdad? Son perfectos3 No la conozco de otra forma que no sea Little Manhattan C; Creeme que en mi país pasa lo mismo! Lo detesto! Gracias*O* Abrazos psicológicos (:_

_MarEverdeen: Jajajaja la maldita Clove no va a obtener nada ;D Peeta siempre a sido mono, yo no lo cambiare:'3 Gracias por tu apoyo, alfin me liberé todo mi estrés xd ESO FUE LO QUE LE DIJE YO! Ya esta mejor asique todo bien c: Saludos!_

_Gpe 77: Gracias (: Me salió del corazón jajajaajaaj Haymitch ;D por ti querida (: Saludos!_

_karen: Hola (: jajaja me halagas xd me salió muy random el capítulo, pero no importa jajaj Siento haber subido tan tarde:c Saludoooos! _

_Eso es todo por esta semana, yo creo que mas tarde subiré capitulo de 'Cruzando Fronteras' porque aquí en Chile son las 2:30 AM jajaja pero no tengo sueño asique bueeeh dejen sus reviews :3_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark._


	7. She should keep in mind

_ALERTA POLYVORE:'3 No alcance a revisar el capitulo, lo siento:c_

* * *

Capitulo 7:There is nothing I do better than revenge

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

_**Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift**_

**PEETA POV.**

Ver a ese tipejo tratar a Katniss con total naturalidad, me hizo sentirme amenazado. Me refiero… ¿''Zekindo''? ¿''Sinsajito''? ¿Desde cuándo que comenzamos con los nombres idiotas? ¿Soy un pan pita? Se pronuncia igual, y mucha gente me ha bromeado con eso. Pero ¿Zekindo? ¿QUÉ MIERDA DE SOBRENOMBRE ERA ESE? ¿POR QUÉ EL LE DECÍA SINSAJITO A **MI **CHICA?

Apenas el chico se va, me giro hacia Katniss y veo que esta con una sonrisa de gracia en sus hermosos labios.

-¿Quién era él?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

-Zeke Eaton, mi mejor amigo cuando estaba en Santiago, esta en la ciudad porque a su papá lo trasladaron del trabajo.- responde ella con una voz un poco socarrona. Encuentra graciosa la situación,- Peeta Mellark, ¿estas celoso de un viejo amigo mío?

-No, es solo que eres mía y al ver como ese Zeke te abrazaba, sentí algo dentro que me carcomía por dentro… Eres solo mía.- le digo abrazándola, y besándole el cuello. Gracias a Dios que estamos en una esquina. Ahoga un pequeño jadeo que me hace sonreír.

-Eso, cuñado mío, se llaman celos.- Oh! Se me había olvidado que Prim seguía con nosotros.

-Pues en ese caso, sí. Estaba celoso.

-No tienes porque estarlo, ojitos bonitos…- murmura Katniss con una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro. Entonces yo le sonrío de vuelta.

-Emm… Kat… me voy al departamento, me llevo yo las cosas y puedes irte con Peeta.- dice Prim.

-Estas segura, Patito?- le pregunta su hermana mayor. Es muy sobreprotectora con ella, pero después de todo lo vivido… no la culpo.

-Sip.- responde. Toma todas las bolsas (que no son muchas), se despide de Kat y de mi, y se va, dejándonos solos. Automáticamente, la tomo de la cintura, y me acerco a ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Vas a la boda de Mags?- asiente con la cabeza. Me da pequeños besitos en la mandíbula y alrededor de mi boca, pero no me deja besarla, me esta haciendo calentar y esa blusa con ese escote no me ayuda mucho (**Kat 6**).

-Kat, por cuanto sigas así no respondo.- digo, o mas bien, gimo en su oído. Ella suelta una risita y se separa de mi, pero toma mi mano y dice:

-¿Me acompañas a buscar algo a casa de Annie?- tiene un aire tan inocentón, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Levanto una ceja, pero aun así comenzamos a caminar.

Damos la vuelta en una esquina y vemos a Clove, Glimmer y Cashmere frente una vitrina de zapatos. Unos ojos oscuros topan los míos, entonces recuerdo la frase que escuche decir a Katniss hace dos semanas, cuando estaba en la biblioteca con Madge.

''_Tu lo sabes mas que nadie, Mad. Nadie se mete con una Everdeen y sale impune. ''_

**KATNISS POV.**

Lunes. Volvemos a clases. No hay mejor forma de comenzar la semana que con un plan en marcha.

Ya a la hora de almuerzo, después de clases, cruzo una mirada a las chicas. En marcha.

Pasa Clove y sus títeres detrás de ella. Me lanza una mirada de desprecio y sigue su camino. Para variar se sienta en la mesa del centro de la cafetería. Genial.

Annie y Delly se levantan y pasan al lado de su mesa y dejan caer dos bolitas, una verde y otra azul. Siento una sonrisa maliciosa esparcirse por mi boca cuando mis amigas vuelven a la mesa. Me levanto de la mesa, y voy a la esquina del lugar, con la soga en mi mano. Madge toma de su bolsa unas cámaras, una para cada una. Cuento en mi lugar. Preparados. Listos. Fuego.

Las pelotitas explotan con un polvo que tiñe la piel de Clove y su sequito, de modo que quedan con todo el cuerpo de verde y azul. Tiro de la cuerda en mi mano, y caen 6 litros de pintura roja sobre ellas. Agarro una de las cámaras que tenia en mi bolso y comenzamos a tomar fotos a las tres, con Madge, Delly y Annie.

-¡PARA EL ANUARIO!- grita Delly.

Todos en la cafetería se ríen sujetándose el estómago.

-Nadie se mete con una Everdeen y sale impune, perra.- le grito. Las tres me miran con furia contenida, entonces Clove grita:

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR EVERDEEN! NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PUTA HUERFANA!-todo el mundo se queda callado mientras me miran. De reojo veo a Peeta, Gale y Finnick con la boca abierta. Sonrío de lado y me acerco a ella. Sin dejar de sonreír me lanzo contra ella, golpeándole el rostro y tirándole el cabello. Ella cae por culpa de sus tacones y chilla como posesa. Mechones de pelo oscuro vuelan por el aire mientras la pintura roja mancha mis manos y mis vaqueros.

-¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!- le doy un golpe más y me pongo de pie.

-No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, con mis amigos o con MI novio, o lo vas a lamentar.- le advierto y desenredo un mechón de su cabello de mi mano.- por cierto, bonitas extensiones.

Todos ríen nuevamente y veo hacia delante, donde Zeke me mira con una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

Peeta llega con una sonrisa en sus labios y los estampa sobre los míos.

Sip. Si hay algo en lo que soy buena es en la venganza.

**PEETA POV.**

Ok, debo admitir que la venganza de Kat fue muy graciosa, que la pelea me dejó boquiabierto, y que ahora ver a Clove en los pasillos con el cabello mas corto y con un moretón con maquillaje en un intento fallido de cubrirlo, me hace tenerle lastima. Se lo merecía.

Por suerte, nadie le comentó a la director Snow sobre el tema, de todos modos, hoy, dos semanas después, casi nadie sigue hablando del tema.

Ahora que el amigo de Kat, Zeke, esta en el instituto, suelo ponerme un poco posesivo y, para que negarlo, también celoso. De momento los veo hablar juntos y ahora se sienta con nosotros en la cafetería. Los demás lo han acogido bien, sobre todo Delly, que a mi parecer, algo está encontrando en el chico. He hablado sobre esto con Katniss y ella me asegura que es un buen chico, lo que me hace ponerme mas celoso en esos momentos. Tal vez ella tenga razón, pero es que Delly es mi hermanita, no quiero que nada le pase.

-Peeta, ¿tienes el traje para la boda de mañana?- me pregunta Kat. Estamos en el parque, sobre un árbol, conversando y jugando.

-Sip, Del me hizo comprarlo apenas supo.- me burlo un poco de mi hermana.

-¿Iras con corbata?- le miro confundido.- Es para saber si combinará con mi vestido…- murmura.

-¿Katniss Everdeen preocupada de ropa? Ok, todos tenían razón, se acabará el mundo.- me da una mirada de advertencia, no le gusta que la moleste.- Bueno, tenía una negra y otra naranja, pero creo que me pondré la negra, es mas neutro.

-Ok, entonces estaremos perfectos…

-¿Cuándo podré ver el vestido?- hago un pucherito y bato las pestañas.

-Mañana, cuando estemos en la boda, entraré con Madge y Annie, y me lo verás puesto. Quiero torturarte un poquito.- dice tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice, mientras la arrugo.

-Sea como sea, te verás preciosa.-le digo acariciando su mejilla y juntando nuestras frentes. Se sonroja salvajemente y baja la mirada.

Levanto su rostro por su mentón y la beso suavemente. Me responde de la misma manera.

Una de las muchas cualidades que me encantan de Katniss, es su sinceridad a lo que siente. No voy a mentir, mas de una vez la espié en la azotea componiendo, o leí algunas de sus letras. Mucho tiempo traté de imaginarme como sería ser amado por ella, que te diga que eres la inspiración de sus canciones de amor… pero vivirlo es totalmente diferente. De un principio me dijo que me amaba, y se que era verdad, tal como se que ama a Prim o como amaba a su padre.

Un verso de una canción suya salta a mi mente y se queda guardada en mi corazón:

_No importa cuanto tiempo, no importa la distancia; te amaré a pesar de las circunstancias._

* * *

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! :'D Ok, este capitulo fue divertidísimo de escribir xd Justo cuando me estaba decidiendo que podía escribir, estaba escuchando 'Better Than Revenge' entonces fue como: OH! ESCRIBIRÉ LA VENGANZA Y EN LA PROXIMA ESCRIBIRÉ LA BODA :D. askjdvn El verso de la cancion de Katniss es… mio n-n Yo escribo hace tiempo y me acorde de esta cancion cuando buscaba alguna frase cursi o algo asi xd Se la escribí a mi hermana cuando se fue a vivir a Santiago hace 7 años aprox:/ _

_Ok, como se habran dado cuenta, Peeta no es completamente un santo xd pero tranqui! Que no escribiré lemmons xd no soy buena con eso :L emm… le quiero agradecer a mi Finnicka (ella entiende xd) y a mi Effie (ella también entiende xd) por apoyarme tanto en este tiempo c: Estoy pasando por un enamoramiento no correspondido, muy, pero muy duro, y los insultos de otras personas no me ayudan :/ pero no importa, no volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra c:_

_Parece que con mucha palabrería las aburrí :C asique mejor me callo. _

_AVISO: NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA QUE TENGA 35 REVIEWS :C LO SIENTO PERO ES UNA APUESTA JAJAJAJAJ! Se que es una paja leer esto:c Ayudenme a ganar la apuesta porfavor! MI BOLETO PARA IR A VER A PARAMORE ESTÁ EN JUEGO! D:_

_Ok, me sobre pase xd_

_REVIEWS TIME!_

_Sinsajito: Hola! Disculpa mucho la demora:c Gracias xd pero no hay nada de que temer c; o talvez si… jajajajaja(eso fue una risa maquiavélica xd) eso lo descubrirás tu solita:'3 Aquí esta la venganza :D me gustó mucho escribirla asique espero que la disfrutes c: NO ME DA SUEÑO! NO SE PORQUE! D: El sábado pasado me dormí a las 8 AM y me desperté a las 9 AM porque tenía que salir! Fue genial, pero estresante porque tenia hambre ajaaj! Pero el lunes entro a la escuela asique debo acostarme temprano u-ú jajaja Saludos y abrazos psicológicos!_

_ParawhoreChilena: ¡HOLA! Realmente estoy de vacaciones xd pero entro denuevo al liceo el lunes:c mi pesadilla D: es por el trimestre nada mas:L Me alegra que te hayan gustado! Jjajajaja PARAWHORE DESDE 2007 CON MISERY BUSINESS! Jajajaja Muchas gracias:'33 Soy mas que testigo de ello xd Abracitos!  
RATPD (Respuesta a tu PD xd): Tambien soy de Temuco! De que liceo? :D_

_Gpe 77: Gracias *v* Aquí esta la venganza c: no preguntes como se me ocurrio jajaja c: Saludos!_

_karen: Gracias:'33 El Peeta celosin es un amor:'D es muy mono:P Saludos, muchísimos besitos y abrazos! Ah! Y Panes Quemados:'33_

_dianadelore: Hola! :DD Tampoco es que vivamos tan lejos eh? xd hace cuatro días que volví de Puyehue*w* asique pase cerca de tu casita o departamento c; asjsadvsadvn Una sola persona? Eso debe ser estresante! Mi mejor amiga es tributo y otras compañeras del liceo también:'3 Asique cuando quiero hablar de eso, solo las llamo xd Concuerdo totalmente contigo, son unos Sercys-Matadores3 jajaja Saludos!_

_Eso es todo por esta actualización queridas c: _

_Dejen sus reviews y recuerden lo de los 35 :/ lo siento, denuevo, pero soy algo impulsiva xd_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark. _


	8. Give me love

_ALERTA POLYVORE! (: NO REVISE EL CAPITULOO :CCC_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Give me love

_And I'll fight my corner, maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol, no I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, _

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my oh give me love._

_Give me love - Ed Sheeran_

* * *

**PEETA POV**

El auto de Annie llega. Primero sale Madge, con un vestido claro (No tengo idea de moda, pero le queda muy bonito) (**Madge1**). Delly, que hace un momento estaba con Zeke (aun no me inspira demasiada confianza), corre a las chicas con su vestido lila (**Delly1**). Annie sale del asiento del copiloto y corre hacia Finnick, girando su vestido verde mar (**Annie1**). Entonces la puerta del piloto se abre, al mismo tiempo que lo hacen mis ojos.

Ahí está Katniss, con su cabello suelto y vestido negro (**Kat7**), se tan hermosa... mas de lo que realmente es. Se ve tan diferente, pero tan ella misma a la vez. Una perfecta combinación entre la femineidad y la rudeza.

-Te vez preciosa- le digo besando su nariz cuando se acerca.

-Gracias...- se sonroja un poco y me mira de arriba abajo- tu no te ves tan mal...- me acomoda la corbata mientras sonrío de lado y la abrazo por la cintura. Nos vamos a buscar nuestros asientos.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Cuando la novia entró a la iglesia, Woof, el novio, casi comenzó a llorar. El Señor Odair le entrego la mano mientras Finn y Annie se colocaron a un lado de los novios, con las primitas pequeñas de él, que llevaban los anillos. El sacerdote, que era el tío materno de la gusana (sobrenombre cariñoso para Madge), dijo las palabras rutinarias de matrimonio, pero agregó sus felicitaciones a ambos. Cuando Mags dijo el _''Acepto'', _la Señora Odair, que estaba dos filas de asientos mas adelante que nosotros, casi saltaba de alegría. No la culpo, Mags es la única hija mujer de tres hijos, y era la primera en casarse. Aunque, según me dijo Finn, no falta tanto para que le toque a él. Se que si se casa mañana, o si se casa en veinte años mas, él y Annie serán felices.

El banquete estuvo delicioso. Me moría de hambre.

Compartimos mesa con la familia Odair y la familia de Woof. Conocí a la Cecelia, la hermana menor del cuñado de Finn, y congeniamos genial. Podía notar que Kat se ponía celosa un poco, pero siempre mantuve su mano junto a la mía, para que no se preocupara. Conversamos todos hasta altas horas de la noche.

No había nada que pudiera arruinar el momento.

Nada.

Estaba con mis amigos y mi novia disfrutando de una velada hermosa.

Nada podía romperlo.

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos estamos hospedando. Tuvimos que viajar casi 900 kilómetros para llegar a Viña del Mar, donde todo se llevó a cabo. Uno de los viajes mas agotadores de mi vida.

Habíamos reservado cinco habitaciones, tres con camas matrimoniales y dos con camas ''personales'', como diría mi hermana. Annie dormiría con Finn. Estábamos pensando que Kat podía dormir con Madge, pero se negó rotundamente, ya que según ella _''la gusana ronca y patalea mucho''. _Por lo que al final yo dormiré con Kat, Delly en una habitación (le prohibí estar con Zeke en la noche, no quiero sobrinos aún), Eaton en otra, y Madge con Gale en una matrimonial. Mi amigo estaba casi saltando de la alegría. Todos sabemos que ellos se gustan mutuamente, pero son muy tímidos para decirse esas cosas. Mad se sonrojó mucho cuando lo decidimos, pero no replicó, así que no teníamos ningún problema... excepto uno...

Mi maldito y pobre auto control de hormonas masculinas.

No se si soportaría otro día más, pero no obligaría a Kat a hacer algo que ella no quería o no se sentía preparada, porque, aunque todos nuestros amigos (y también nosotros mismos) había tenido alguna aventura con alguien, en alguna fiesta, o cosas así, no sabía si ella quería estar conmigo de esa forma. Aunque yo si lo anhelo.

Entro a la pieza con tranquilidad, mientras que espero a mi novia para que entre. Cierro la puerta una vez que esta adentro, y me voy a una esquina para poder desvestirme. Me saco la chaqueta, la corbata y desabotono mi camisa. Cuando esta cae al suelo, unos brazos delgados me rodean desde atrás, y unas manos que conozco muy bien recorren mi pecho y estómago suavemente. Suspiro fuerte ante sus caricias. Se pega mas a mi cuerpo. Noto la suavidad de su plano vientre contra mi espalda, la tela de su brasier roza mis omóplatos, su aliento da en mi cuello, haciendo que se me erice el vello de mis brazos y de mi nuca.

-Peeta...

-Mmm...- murmuro.

-¿Tu... has pensado en mi... ya sabes... de esa... forma?- me doy la vuelta para poder responder, encontrándola en ropa interior abrazada a mi cintura. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le susurro mirando sus ojos grises que tanto me encantan.

-Claro que sí. Tengo hormonas y... estas buena...- se sonrojo mientras reímos suavemente.- y aunque me encantaría hacerlo contigo, no te obligaré a hacer algo que tu no qui...- me interrumpe con sus labios, besándome apasionada y rudamente. Le correspondo de la misma manera mientras nos guío a la cama.

Las ropas se van, las caricias no faltan, los besos recorren nuestros cuerpos, los roces, los jadeos, la fricción... todo se siente como el mismo cielo.

Antes de dar el paso le pregunto:

-¿Estas segura?- ella asiente mirándome a los ojos- Te amo...

-Yo te amo más...

Entonces lo hago con cuidado, para que se acostumbre un poco a mi. El placer poco a poco nos llena. El fuego nos consume. El amor nos mueve. Me convierto suyo. Se convierte mía. Una alegría inunda mi ser, mi corazón y mi alma. Y por la sonrisa que ella tiene en su cara se que esta igual que yo.

Soy feliz.

**KATNISS POV.**

La mejor noche de mi vida. Es el primer pensamiento que asalta mi mente.

Despierto por unas caricias en mi espalda desnuda. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con unos azules que tienen un brillo que hace que se vean preciosos.

Acaricio su suave mejilla, donde ahora hay un chupón.

-Buenos días, cariño- le susurro. Me sonríe y besa mi coronilla.

-Muuuuy buenos días- responde. Mi corazón se llena de alegría al saber que el está feliz.

Lo hice feliz.

Unos aporreos en nuestra puerta nos saca de nuestra burbuja.

-Annie...- maldigo. Estoy tan cómoda...

-PEETA! KATNISS! SALGAN DE LA CAMA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! NOS VAMOS A SANTIAGO POR DOS DÍAS! DEJEN DE HACER SUS... COSAS!- sip, definitivamente Annie.

-Ya vamos!- le grita Peeta.

-No quiero ir...- me pego completamente a su cuerpo desnudo, sabiendo lo que ocurrirá después.

-Kat, si sigues así te comeré.- lo dice tan serio, que se que es verdad.

-Ahora, ¿quién te lo impide?- le pregunto seductoramente.

Y tal como me advirtió, se lanza por encima de mi y me besa apasionadamente.

Sonrío.

Que mejor forma de comenzar la mañana.

X.

-_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, w__e'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, a__ll i want is the taste that your lips allow, my my my my, give me love- _me río mientras Peeta toma mi mano y, aun con la camioneta andando, me pone de pie. Me canta _Give me Love_ de Ed Sheeran, mientras nuestros amigos nos silban y le hacen los coros a mi chico. Mi camisa a cuadros prácticamente esta volando conmigo** (Kat 8).**..

-PEETA! NOS VAMOS A CAER!- me aferro a su cuello como si de el dependiera mi vida. Aunque en cierto modo, es así.

-NUESTRO DESTINO A CINCO KILÓMETROS! ABROCHEN CINTURONES QUE EN 2 MINUTOS LLEGAMOS!- grita Finn desde el asiento del piloto. Nos volvemos a sentar, abrazados, con los últimos versos de la canción.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, guío a Finn por las anchas carreteras y el tráfico, hasta que llegamos a mi antigua casa.

Al momento de sacar las llaves de mi bolso, mis manos tiemblan. Los chicos me dan mi espacio, y esperan en silencio. Finalmente pongo la correspondiente en la cerradura y abro la puerta.

El olor característico de mi padre invade mis fosas nasales.

El pañuelo floreado de mi madre sigue tirado en el suelo. El piano sigue en la sala con las partituras en el atril. Los instrumentos de cuerda perfectamente afinados. Pero fuera de las cosas típicas que, lamentablemente, no nos pudimos llevar a la mudanza, la casa se ve vacía. Tal como nosotros lo habíamos dejado.

-Nada a cambiado...- murmura Zeke.

-¿Recuerdas que esas partituras eran las que nos tocó mi papá... dos días antes del accidente?- me acerco al piano y tomo en mis manos las hojas llenas de pentagramas.

-Como olvidar al señor Everdeen y sus tocatas de los sábados...

-¿Me acompañas?- le pregunto tendiéndole el violín. Lo toma con decisión mientras me acomodo y pongo mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano de cola. Comienzo yo, lentamente. El se une un par de segundos después, y cierro los ojos._** (NA: Busquen en Youtube: ''Winter Sonata - Only You (Piano & Violin Instrumental'' c;)**_

Al terminar la sonata escrita por mi padre, le indico las habitaciones a cada uno. Yo dormiré con Peeta en mi antigua habitación.

El cierra la puerta tras nosotros, cuando finalmente entramos, y me abraza. No un abrazo cualquiera. Sino que me siento diferente. Me siento protegida. Sollozo levemente en su hombro sin querer, y me permito ser débil un momento.

-Admiro tu fuerza...- me dice mi blondo. Miro el cielo azul que siempre está ahí para mí, aunque este lloviendo, aunque truene, aunque relampagueé... esos ojos que nunca me han desamparado desde que los conocí de verdad.

-Soy mas fuerte si estoy contigo.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y me abrazó a su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras su brazo me rodea. A los pocos minutos escucho unos leves ronquidos que me hacen sonreír.

No se que hice para merecer a un chico así. Es tan atento, amable, cariñoso, tierno... no conozco a nadie que pudiera odiarlo. Sin saber la verdadera razón, comienzo a recordar el día en que nos conocimos.

_Flashback._

_Desempaco la última caja de la mudanza, donde teníamos, mas que nada, reliquias familiares; Un libro de plantas que comenzó en la familia de mi madre hace generaciones, fotos de la infancia, viejos regalos de papá... etcétera._

_-Prim, ¿quieres acompañarme a la panadería?- le digo a mi hermanita de, ahora, 9 años. Su melena está alborotada por estar corriendo con su zarrapastroso gato, Buttercup._

_-¡Si!¡Me encantan las galletas que hace el Sr. Mellark!- sonrío mientras le trenzo su cabello de nueva cuenta._

_Al llegar, nos atiende un chico de unos trece años, igual que yo. Tiene el pelo rubio ceniza, hombros y espaldas bastante anchas para un niño, facciones suaves, ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca... en otras palabras, muy guapo._

_-Hola! Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_-Sí, por favor, necesito una docena de galletas de coco, y un kilo de pan corriente- pido. Después de unos segundos, aparece el chico con lo pedido._

_-Ustedes son las Everdeen, las que se mudaron hace poco, ¿cierto?- nos pregunta. Prim contesta tan feliz como siempre._

_-Si! Vivimos en un departamento que nos prestó el tío Haymitch._

_-¿Haymitch Abernathy?_

_-Si- contesto ahora yo.- Es un amigo cercano a la familia._

_-Es amigo de mis padres... generalmente nos juntamos a cenar los viernes._

_-Fantástico..._

_Una semana después, me estoy preparando para mi primer día de instituto._

_Lamentablemente, llegamos tarde._

_Cuando entro a la sala de clases, todos los niños y niñas fijan sus miradas en mí. Tras breves presentaciones con la profesora, me dispongo a tomar asiento._

_-Señorita Everdeen, puede sentarse al lado del señor Mellark.- giré mis ojos a donde me señalaba, y lo vi sentado, con su uniforme puesto perfectamente, y su sonrisa deslumbrante delante de mi._

_Fin del Flashback._

Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, sin embargo, estoy feliz por el rumbo que van las cosas.

Y pensando eso, me quedo dormida en los brazos del hombre que amo.

* * *

_Sé que nunca me perdonarán, pero no pierdo nada con decirlo: PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Lo siento con el alma, pero, ademas de haber sufrido un bloqueo, estar castigada hasta Septiembre, sufrir mal de amores, y otras cosillas por ahí, no me pude hacer el tiempo para escribir, el estudio me esta matando y ahora mismo envidio a mi mejor amiga por estar de vacaciones (Te amo chica3)._

_Por otro lado: VIERON EL TRAILER DE CATCHING FIRE?! VIERON A FINNICK!? VIERON A CINNA CON SU AFRO CRECIDITO? VIERON A PRIM?! Y A JOHANNA?! Y A PRIM?! Y A PEETA SENSUAL MELLARK?! ME DERRITOOOOOOOOO! Yo me junte con mi mejor amiga ayer por la tarde para verlo... con tal de decirles que hicimos una cancion y nos tiramos al suelo gritando, creo que se imaginan nuestra reacción jajajaajjaj_

_Con respecto al capitulo :) Katniss y Peeta pues ya... ustedes saben... eso. askbdvsd Mags se casó con Woof (Por si no se acuerdan, era el tributo del distrito 8 con Cecelia en el Vasallaje xd) Madge y Gale estan teniendo onda jajajaj y pues Delly y Zeke... no les dire nada mejor muajajjaaj_

_Gracias por soportar la espera, por sus reviews (que me subieron mucho el ánimo^^), sus comentarios en mi ask, para hacerme saber que siguen al pendiente... gracias por todo en realidad:3_

_Ahora sí c: no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero tengo una idea para el proximo capi, asique si tienen sugerencias o algo, no duden en escribirmelas por review o PM (:_

_REVIEWS TIME! :D_

_**Everllarkglee4ever**: Exacto! Es algo dificil y... no se... te dan ganas de hacer cualquier cosa pero a la vez nada :/ sobre todo cuando la hermana de tu mejor amiga esta involucrada:'c pero bueno... la vida es asi (:_

_**Crushbut**: Hola! Pues bueno, te lo creeré... pero solo esta vez eh? xd jajajajaja me siento honrada querida! jajajja haces que me sonroje:$ Jajajajaj cuando terminé Insurgente y estaba buscando un nombre para Zeke, fue como: ''Tal vez podría ponerle Tobias, o Caleb...'' pero me decidí por Zeke Eaton! Jajaja a Delly en ese caso le pondría Shauna! Recuerdas a la hermanita de Lynn (o de Marlene n-n) supongo! xd Mi país:3 tan ordinario y poco emocionante:3 jajaja Kudai fue un clásico aquí, tuvieron su tiempo de gloria, pero ahora no se donde estarán:c Lo divertido de todo esto, es que algunas veces esas experiencias las he vivido yo! Hace no tanto tiempo le hice una broma así a mi prima, pero en vez de pintura, fue chocolate derretido! Con mi mejor amiga nos reimos muchísimo! de hecho, aun lo seguimos haciendo xd!  
Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, no ha sido facil para mi, yo tambien siempre he sido así, soy sensible, me enamoro y todo pero nunca lo habia demostrado, generalmente los unicos que sabian eran mis hermanos, mi mejor amiga, y mis padres... ahora tambien es así, pero aunque trates de mantener tus sentimientos al margen, sobre todo con un amigo, es dificil no salir tan lastimada. Lo malo es que la hermana de mi mejor amiga, que es como mi propia hermana, esta involucrada en todo esto, y no quiero romper una amistad de toda mi vida por algo estupido y pasajero.  
Gracias por todo c: y espero seguir leyendote c; Besos y abrazos (:  
PD: Leí el comienzo de ''Stay With Me'' pero no alcancé a ponerte un review! :c_

_**dianadelore**: Buuuuuu:c me hubiera encantado decir: ''Pasé cerca de la casa de una de mis lectoras, oh sí'' jajajaj Me imagino que tu compañero sera de mil horrores. Los mios son lo mas repugnante que hay, pero aun así los quiero3 askdvsd Saludos y abrazos psicologicos! C:_

_**Sinsajito**: Jjajajaja eres un amor *w* Peeta aprenderá a amarlo, ya lo verás jajajaj FUI AL CONCIERTO! MAMMA MÍA! (Leelo con acento italiano o no sirve jajajaja) La pasé genialísimo! Mi sueño se cumplio gracias a ustedes :33 Abrazos psicologicos! \._./_

_**La Parawhore Chilena:** Hola! Gracias c: el liceo me tiene HARTA. Salgo el jueves 12 de noviembre de clases! FALTA DEMASIADO! Saldré justo para las fiestas patrias D: Gracias C: That's What You Get es un clásico! jajajja Saludos! Yo soy del Centenario de Temuco c:_

_**Gpe77**: Me mandaste como 3 reviews! jajajajajajaj gracias! espero que te hayas divertido! La venganza la saque de una broma que le hicimos a mi prima hace un tiempito, pero con chocolate derretido jajajajajaj PUES CLARO QUE HABRA VENGANZA DE CLOVE! Pero mas adelante! El Peeta celosín no tiene precio:3 Saludoooos! c:_

_**karen**: Hola! yo muuuuy bien c: con las baterias recargadas! (: La venganza de Kat.. es tan loquilla... kasdbvasd perdona la tardanza, pero me estoy estresando un poco con el liceo:c Abrazos y besos c: _

_**AnnieOdairCresta**: Gracias! c: de que parte eres? Ö me encantaría saber c: aqui capi c: abrazooos!_

_Eso es todooo por este capítulo! (: Agradezco otra vez sus reviews que me dejaron ir al concierto:3 las amo a todaaaaaaas (no creo que lea algun hombre... o si?), gracias por su apoyo y comprensiooon ^^_

_Dejen nuevos comentarios(: cuentenme de su vida, que es mucho mas interesante que la mía! c:_

_Que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark_


	9. Breathe for love tomorrow

Capítulo 9: Breathe for love tomorrow

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's no another way _

_Breathe - Paramore_

* * *

Me despierto con energía renovada. Poco a poco, me desperezo, notando unos brazos que rodean mi cintura con fuerza. Sonrío involuntariamente.

-¿Ya estás despierta?- susurra mi rubio favorito a mi oído. Me doy la vuelta, apoyando mi mejilla en mi mano, con el codo flexionando mi codo, y lo miro a esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Más despierta no podría estar... ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto besando su entrecejo.

-Mejor que nunca... estas dos noches han estado de lujo...- sonríe pícaramente, provocando que me sonroje y me tape con la sábana hasta el tope de mi cabeza.

-Peeta...- murmuro abochornada.

-Katniss...- dice repitiendo mi tono, metiéndose entre las mantas conmigo.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿sabes?

X.

Ya todos desayunados y preparados, salimos a recorrer la ciudad.

Paseamos por la Plaza Norte, por el Palacio de la Moneda, la Plaza Centro, el Parque O'higgins, la Plaza Italia, el Costanera Center, la Torre Entel, el Parque Arauco... lugares conocidos y geniales para pasar en familia, o en este caso, con los amigos. Zeke y yo estamos eufóricos mostrando esto y aquello, tomando fotos y contando anécdotas. Todos estamos emocionados de estar aquí.

Caminando por La Alameda, nos metemos a una galería con millones de tiendas. Finnick y yo, como apasionados de la lectura que somos, nos fuimos a la librería, y Peeta nos acompañó. Annie, Mad, Delly, Zeke y Gale irían a buscar algo para comer.

-DEMONIOS! ESTE ES MI MUNDO! Disculpe, les habrá llegado el primer libro de Cazadores de Sombras?- Finn esta enloquecido, definitivamente perdimos a nuestra trucha. Pero un par de minutos estoy peor que el.

-OH DIOS! LLEGÓ DIVERGENTE! FINNICK! TIENEN DIVERGENTE! SANTO DIOS! LLEGÓ DI-VER-GEN-TE!- estoy chillando como niña de seis años, lo sé, pero nunca me he avergonzado ni preocupado por lo que la gente diga de mi, y mis amigos saben como soy. Escucho la carcajada de Peeta y Finn en otro pasillo.

-Kat, solo son li...- no puede terminar la frase, porque se fija en algo de la tienda.- MALDICIÓN! ¿ESE ES MAZE RUNNER? TENGO QUE COMPRARLO!

Me quedo congelada ante la reacción de Peeta. Nunca fue un aficionado a leer, pero sabía que de vez en cuando, uno que otro libro se agregaba a la estantería. Le doy a la trucha un codazo, pero esta igual, si no es más pasmado que yo. Mientras el extraño-que-se-parece-a-mi-novio ve emocionado un par de libros, me decido por pagar los que yo quería llevar, al igual que mi amigo.

Al salir de la tienda, miro al que sigue siendo el extraño-que-se-parece-a-mi-novio con una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento los demás llegan.

-Peeta... espero que esos libros sean de Kat...- dice Annie.

-Yo ya los leí, Ann...

-¿PEETA MELLARK LEYENDO? ¡LES DIJE QUE ESTE AÑO SI QUE SE ACABABA EL MUNDO- exclama Gale.

El extraño-que-se-parece-a-mi-novio les saca la lengua y pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

-¡UN EXTRAÑO ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A PEETA!- digo con una cara de horror fingido, separándome de el. Me dedica una graciosa mirada indignada, y me besa a la fuerza. Le correspondo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tu novio se podrá aguantar un besito de alguien extraño...

X.

-Apuesto 15 mil pesos (30 dólares) a que Kat no puede estar una semana con esos lentes de pasta hipsters y zapatos de tacón, cualquiera que tenga...

-Vamos Madge! Yo apuesto 17 mil (34 dólares) a que si lo hace...

-Claro que no, trucha! No es capaz de hacerlo...

-HEY! LES RECUERDO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

-No lo hará...

-Si lo hará...

-¿Me están usando como objeto de apuesta?

-Cállate, Kat. ¿Apostamos, Finn?

Santo Dios... ¿No llevamos ni cinco minutos en casa y ya están gritándose?

-Estoy seguro que mi primita lo haría.- dice Gale apretándome las mejillas. Le aparto de mi cara con un manotazo.

-Cobarde...- tose-burla Zeke. Oh no. Eso si que no.

-Apuesto que puedo estar tres semanas. Pero sin los tacones, solo los lentes.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI ESTO SE PONE BUENO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!.- exclama Delly.

-Tiene que ser con tacones...

-No tengo ninguno que le venga a mi ropa.

-Pues entonces, yo te vestiré... sin tacones...

-¿¡QUE?! ¡NO! ¡ME CONVERTIRÉ EN BARBIE SI ACEPTO!

-Eso, o los tacones...

-Me arrepentiré de esto...

X.

_Maldita Madge._

_No me pondré esto._

_Esta loca._

_Voy a matarla._

_De una forma lenta y doloro-_

-¡KAT! ¡SAL DEL MALDITO BAÑO AHORA! TENEMOS QUE IR A CLASES!- me grita mi amada, nótese el sarcasmo, amiga.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Se escuchan las risas de las chicas afuera.

Salgo de una vez para que vean su maldito trabajo.

-Esta...- me señalo- no soy yo, no me gusta esto. No es mi estilo.

-Katniss, de verdad te ves bien.- me dice Annie.

-Solo hoy aceptaré que me vistas como una muñeca de porcelana. Mañana quiero pantalones, zapatillas y sin sombrero.

Madge me ve con un poco de disculpa, y asiente sonriendo.

-Ok, me sobrepasé. Pero siempre quise verte así...- se aguanta la risa.** (Kat 9)**

-Mejor vamonos, pequeñas demonios.

X.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, nos vamos al casillero de Ann, donde los chicos nos esperan.

Literalmente, se les cae la mandíbula hasta el piso.

-¿Quien es ella?- murmura un sorprendido Zeke.

-Es una creación mía, llamada: HIPSTERKAT!

-Cállate, engendro.

Mis ojos se topan con los de Peeta, que me ve embelesado. Sonrío con sorna... tal vez qué se le pasará por su cabecita loca.

-Ojitos... ¿No dirás nada?

Todos reímos ante la pregunta de Delly a su hermano, que solo le atina a murmurar cosas incoherentes.

-Lindo tatuaje.- dice Finn socarronamente. Le miro confundido.

-No tengo tatuajes... aún.

-Me refiero al chupón que tienes marcado en el cuello. ¿Lo pasaron bien con Peeta?

Mis ojos casi se salen de su lugar, e inconscientemente me toco la zona, donde, según mi reflejo en la ventana, efectivamente tengo una marca. Me sonrojo furiosamente, mientras mi rubio me abraza protectoramente. Le beso en los labios ligeramente.

-Hola...- susurra.

-Hola...- le devuelvo el susurro.

-Te ves muy guapa, aunque no pareces mucho tú...

-Se lo dije a Mad. Desde mañana solamente pantalones y camisetas.

-Yo quería ver tus piernas todos los días...- hace un puchero y pone una cara angelical.

-Estas loco...- me burlo.

-Loco por tu boca, tu pelo, tus ojos de cielo, tu risa, tu encanto, porque te amo tanto, loco porque nadie más me interesa, me vuelves loco de pies a cabeza, si, sigo loco por ti… loco por ti…- canturrea la canción de Los Temerarios.

-Esa canción es muy vieja...

-Pero describe mucho como me siento...

-Chicos... seguimos aquí...- dice Gale.

-Cállate y besa a Madge de una vez.- dice Peeta. El aludido se encoge de hombros, toma a Mad de la cintura y le planta un beso en la boca. Cuando se separa de ella (esta tan sorprendida, que no pudo ni corresponderle) toma su mochila y antes de retirarse, dice:

-Nos vemos mas tarde.

Ella se queda en su lugar, tocando sus labios con sus dedos.

-Dios...

X.

-Y por eso el electrón tiene energía.

Suspiro. No me gusta física, pero el profesor Beetee me cae bastante bien. Siempre hace sus clases entretenidas. Hace bromas, nos cuenta historias de su vida (que no son para nada aburridas) y trata de explicar lo mejor posible la materia.

-Disculpe, profesor. Buenos días, alumnos- por la puerta aparece la cabeza de la secretaria de instituto.- Señorita Everdeen, ¿Podría acompañarme con sus cosas, por favor. Se le solicita urgentemente.

Ok, esto si es raro.

Me pongo de pie un poco dudosa. Sin embargo, la sigo por el pasillo. Algo me tira mala espina. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo esta pasando. Sentí algo parecido cuando Peeta fue a parar al hospital (porque había tenido un ''intercambio de opiniones'' con Marvel, antes de que comenzáramos a salir), o cuando Haymitch...

-El director Snow esta en su despacho, alguien quiere verla.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, veo a Peeta, a Finn y a Annie en una esquina, mirándome alarmados. Frunzo el ceño.

Abro la puerta.

Me llevo la sorpresa de ver a Lavinia sentada ahí.

-Buenos días, señorita Everdeen. Siéntese.

Con toda la calma del mundo, tomo asiento.

-¿Ocurre algo, director Snow?

Sonríe.

-Pues... sí. Tengo dos noticias para usted. Una buena y una mala. ¿Recuerda cuando estuvo en la orquesta sinfónica de la Escuela Artística Armando Dufey Blanc?

Como olvidarlo.

-Claro.

-Pues necesito que nos acompañe para un evento en el Teatro Municipal. Necesito que sea la jefe de fila en los violines...- me dice.

-¿Qué obra tocaremos?- pregunto aun desconfiada.

- El _''Carmina Burana'' _con la directora de orquesta... Alma Coin.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Demonios. No ella. Todos menos ella. Carl Orff, ¿podrías hacerme un favor, y revivir para que dirijas tu propia obra?

Todos menos Alma Coin.

Un vagabundo sin ritmo que Alma Coin.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dice?- la voz de Snow refleja: NO ECHE TODO A PERDER.

-No hay problema, pero no tengo violín para practicar. Tengo las partituras guardadas en mi departamento...

-Por el instrumento no se preocupe. Yo mismo me encargaré de entregarle uno en perfectas condiciones para que se prepare.

Asiento con la cabeza, esperando que me diga la otra noticia.

-Ahora sí, la mala... Su hermana, Primrose, ha sufrido un accidente...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?!- chillo antes de que pueda terminar.

-Ella está en el hospital ahora mismo.

-Tengo que ir hacia allá. Ahora.

-Lavinia... un placer haberte visto de nueva cuenta. Por favor lleva a la señorita Everdeen al hospital.

Ambas nos levantamos, y despedimos al director. Una vez fuera de su espacio de visión, nos ponemos a correr.

Escucho otras pisadas tras nosotras. Me doy la vuelta para encontrar a, nada más ni menos, que a Peeta, Ann y Finn, corriendo a toda marcha con nosotras. Cuando llegan a nuestra altura, la mano de Peeta se cierra en torno a la mía.

Cuando paramos en un semáforo, le pregunto a Lavinia, secándome el sudor con la manga de mi polerón **(Kat10)**

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

No me responde.

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hola! Creo que mis ''Perdón'' están demás:c Pero he aprobado todos mis exámenes hasta ahora :D de hecho, ayer me entregaron 2 notas; en una escala del 1.0 hasta 7.0 tuve: Un 6.4 en matemáticas y un 6.5 en física! MIS DOS PEORES MATERIAS! WIIII! Mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, y ahora ejerzo de mujer de la casa mientras mi hermano mayor duerme todo el día (Mentira, el me despierta para ir a la escuela y me hace el desayuno :3 lo amo) xD No se exactamente porque, pero las extrañaba tanto :3_

_Peeta y Katniss se pertenecen mutuamente :3 aunque en algunos capitulos más... odiaran a una personita :D_

_Prim esta malita:c ya sabremos que le pasa..._

_Em... no sé que mas contarles:c mi vida no es tan interesante... Ah, si... Algún tributo Nefilim (Cazadores de Sombras) aqui? c: Me estoy leyendo los libros, y son MUY buenos :D se los recomiendo a mil :D_

_Quiero saludar a cata-2204 que me escribió en Polyvore :) espero leer tu review eh! jajaja _

_También quiero saludar a Quepasa-07, TobiasHeart, JuliiTributo y a Javiera Espinoza :) las quiero chicas :P_

_Eso nada mas :D _

_REVIEWS TIME!_

**_dianadelore: _**_Hola! jajajajja Lenguaje Chilensi! kajsbvds como diría mi primo: ''Nosotros hablamos Chileñol'' kajsbvs jajajaj yo molesto a una compañera diciendole que le gustan los Joaquines jajaja uno de nuestro curso, y otro del alterno jajajaj Gracias por esperarme *movimiento de la mano con un pañuelo* kasbjvsd Besooooos c:_

**_Karen: _**_Holaaa! Me alegra que haya valido la pena:'D Estoy mucho mas relajada :) La presión me ha bajado considerablemente estas últimas dos semanas, gracias a Dios! xD Aqui esta el nuevo c: Cuidate tu tambien, muchos besos c:_

**_Gpe77: _**_Gracias! La verdad es que se me ocurrio random-mente xD Soy un poco desordenada para escribir, pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo c: Aqui el nuevo capi c: Saludos!_

_Espero sus reviews :) extrañé a algunas que me escribieron en el capítulo 7 xD_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte._

_CataD'Mellark_


	10. You're in ruins

Capítulo 10: You're in ruins

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_  
_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_You're in ruins_

_21 Guns - Green Day_

* * *

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, ignorando el ardor de mis pulmones y el dolor de mis piernas.

_Prim me necesita._

La mano de Peeta sigue firme sobre la mía, infundiéndome aún más energía para seguir moviéndome sin parar. Cuando diviso el hospital regional, me siento aliviada.

Entramos a la sala de urgencias, y nos dirigimos al mesón principal.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- nos saluda amablemente una secretaria.

-Buenas, quisiéramos saber si Primrose Everdeen ha sido ingresada...- dice Lavinia, con su tono profesional. La mujer busca en la computadora los registros.

-Sí, fue internada hace unos veinte minutos. Se encuentra en la habitación 301 del tercer nivel.- nos indica.

-Gracias...- digo antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar al tercer piso y encontrar el lugar donde mi patito de encuentra.

Con una respiración profunda, abro la puerta.

Todo el aire que había tomado, sale de un solo jadeo.

Ahí, acostada en una camilla, con los ojos cerrados... esta mi hermanita, mi hermosa e indefensa hermanita.

**PEETA POV**

-_NO MATTER HOW FAR WE GO! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW! THAT I WANT YOU BAD! AND I WONT HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY!_- canta-grita Annie a Finnick.

-Hey! ¿Por qué esta Kat con la señorita Trinket?- dice la trucha. Eso logra captar mi atención.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto. El señala, efectivamente, a Katniss y a Effie Trinket, caminando en dirección al despacho del director.

Todos le dedicamos una mirada preocupada, lo que provoca que frunza el ceño. Con la curiosidad subiendo, me preparo para cualquier cosa.

Cinco minutos después, sale ella y una joven pelirroja de unos 25 años, corriendo como posesas hacia la salida del instituto. Con Ann y Finn, no dudamos en seguirlas.

**KATNISS POV**

-Buenas tardes. Soy el doctor Lightwood- un hombre de tez morena entra a la habitación.- el médico encargado de la paciente Everdeen. ¿Debo suponer qu-¿Haymitch?- se interrumpe el mismo, al ver al aludido detrás de mi. Debe de haber llegado hace unos minutos.

-Hola Chaff, ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?- dice Hay.

-Bueno, te explico...- de un armario saca un aparato de metal, que se coloca en la mano... esperen. Se esta poniendo una mano... artificial... ¿Cómo llegó a perder la real?- Primrose sufrió una dificultad al respirar en su clase de gimnasia, después de haber trotado seis minutos. Según los profesores, dicen que ha estado más cansada de lo habitual, que ha estado inhalando con pequeños silbidos, y que continuamente se queja de dolores en el pecho. Todos estos síntomas nos han llevado a la conclusión de que ella sufre de Asma. El asma es una enfermedad crónica de las vías que llevan el aire a los pulmones que se llaman bronquios. Imagina esas vías como pequeños tubos que se hacen más delgados por contracción de músculos que tienen alrededor y por que su recubrimiento interno se irrita y se inflama. Es común en niños y pre-adolescentes. La característica de los pacientes con asma es que ésta inflamación es persistente por largo tiempo. El grado y la severidad de la inflamación puede tener variaciones a lo largo del tiempo debido a diferentes factores... Debido a que estamos en Temuco, la ciudad más contaminada de Chile, creo, personalmente, que uno de esos factores pueden ser los gases irritables del medio ambiente. También podría ser por estrés o infecciones en las vías respiratorias.

Escucho con atención todo lo que dice el doctor. ¿Mi pequeña pato con asma?

-Es importante lograr reducir la asistencia al departamento de emergencias y las hospitalizaciones. Idealmente la chica no debe tener síntomas más d veces por semana, ni deben despertarla en la noche más de 2 veces al mes y deben permitirle hacer actividades físicas, deportes y jugar. Las medicinas pueden ser inhaladas en forma de spray, nebulizaciones y polvo en dispositivos que se activan con la inspiración. Las medicinas varían en su tiempo y frecuencia de uso, dependiendo de la duración y el tiempo de inicio de su efecto. Los medicamentos de alivio-rápido son los más comunes, y el típico es el _salbutamol_. Ese es el que le recetaremos a Primrose. Lo debe usar solo cuando le den ataques o cuando se hiperventile mucho.

-¿Es una enfermedad temporal o crónica?- pregunta Peeta. Claro, el quiere estudiar medicina, le interesan estas cosas.

-Los expertos la ponen en la categoría de crónica, al ser una enfermedad de largo plazo y de curación lenta. Si todo el procedimiento va bien, estaría curada en dos años y medio como máximo.- finaliza el doctor Lightwood.

-¿Cómo terminó aquí?- pregunto yo preocupada.

-Le dio un ataque de asma en su clase de gimnasia. La ambulancia la trajo a urgencias. Le aplicamos un calmante, oxígeno y salbutamol. En cualquier momento va a despertar, le diremos lo que le pasa, le haremos los últimos exámenes de chequeo y estará de alta...

-¿Katniss?- el murmuro somnoliento de mi hermana atrae mi atención. Voy a la camilla y tomo su mano, mientras le acaricio el pelo.

-Aquí estamos Prim...- le hablo con palabras suaves.

-¿Cómo terminé acá?- demanda.

-Tuviste un problema al respirar en la clase...

-¿Y por qué me pasó?

-Tienes asma, patito.- revelo tratando de no ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- se incorpora de un solo salto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es algo común en los chicos de tu edad, princesa. No te preocupes. Que estarás feliz al saber que no harás actividad física por un mes.- responde el doctor con calma, acercándose con calma.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-¿Conoces de lo que se trata el asma?

-Una enfermedad que daña las vías por las que se respira, los niños tienen que usar un inhalador para que no se hiperventilen y mueran asfixiados.

-Muy bien. Mira, este pequeño problemilla de salud le puede pasar a cualquiera, así que no te sientas mal ni nada de eso. Yo le voy a dar una receta médica a tus padres...

-A mi hermana.- le interrumpe Prim.

-A tu hermana- corrobora él.- una receta con el inhalador que necesitas...- empieza a explicarle en palabras mas simples lo que nos dijo a nosotros.

A las nueve con treinta de la noche, estamos dejando el hospital atrás.

-Katniss...- me llama mi hermana.- tengo miedo.- se abraza a mi cintura como cuando era pequeña. La rodeo con mis brazos.

-No tienes porqué tenerlo. Estoy aquí contigo para lo que necesites, tus amigas seguirán allí, podrás seguir jugando... vas a estar bien.- deposito un beso en el tope de su cabeza.- Lo prometo.

**DESCONOCIDO POV.**

-Le dignosticaron asma a la pequeña Everdeen.

-¿Crees que no me enteré, idiota?

-Solo decía...

-Bueno, tengo otra arma contra la zorra de su hermana.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en herirla? Es buena persona.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato.

-Algún día el golpe te llegará a ti con más fuerza... lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si, si, deja de molestar. Tu has tu parte y tendrás lo que te mereces.

-Creo que estas llegando demasiado lejos...

-Tú no hables, dedícate a quedarte callado.

-¿Estas segura de lo que quieres haces?

-Claro! Tengo a Mellark en la palma de mi mano, su hermana tiene asma, su tío es un alcoholico... las tengo todas para ganar.

-¿Mellark? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Solo diré que nunca más volverá a rechazar a una Smith.

* * *

_HUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA! :'D Capi corto, pero prefería actualizar ahora que hacerlas esperar más :/ Em... Ese pov desconocido me salió del alma (?) asdjv espero haberles sacado una sonrisa c: No se preocupen! Que Prim no se va a morir ahora jajaja Chuta, no se que ponerles... estoy asi como 0 inspiración... Ah, ok...Salgo de vacaciones el 13 de Septiembre (el 18 son las fiestas patrias en mi país, eso significa: COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!) por lo que escribiré con más frecuencia c:... ¿qué más?... ah... Si no quieren leer mi fangirling, no lean los siguientes dos parrafos (Nefilims y Divergentes, talvez esten interesados en leer... solo talvez n-n)_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTO ME ESTÉ PASANDO A MÍ! MALDITO TEMUCO! JUSTO TENÍA QUE VIVIR AQUÍ?! MALDITOS CINES QUE TRAEN CITY OF BONES MAS TARDE! No, en Chile se estrena el 29 de Agosto, y yo como: ARGH! Nada que hacerle... Después el 30 veo la cartelera, y adivinen: ESTABA EN TODOS LOS CINES MENOS EN LOS DE TEMUCO! Y DICEN QUE LA ESTRENARÁN EL 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE! Y QUE MAS PASA? MILES DE SPOILERS EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER! SI NO LA ESTRENAN ESTE JUEVES MATARÉ A LOS DEPENDIENTES DEL CINE CON MI CUCHILLO SERAFÍN._

_Ahora... VIERON EL TEASER TRAILER DE DIVERGENTE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ES HERMOSO! CUANDO TRIS LE TOCA LOS TATUAJES A CUATRO! CUANDO SALTA DEL TREN CON CHRISTINA! CUANDO TORI LE DICE QUE ES DIVERGENTE! Y LA MALDITA DE JEANNINE! Y CUANDO TRIS Y CUATRO SE BESAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! FUE ÉPICO! ASKHDBVAKSCAISDBVUASIDVAISUBVA:,KSALDOVNPLS{ÑD.VÑA SKASUDYVBAPSDVNASDUVBAUDOV ASDOVUNASIDOVNSA FUE HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!_

_Ok, Cata concéntrate._

_SALUDITOS ESPECIALES A MIS MALDITAS COMPAÑERAS (Me enteré esta semana de que leen esto._.) LUCIANA (mi parabatai c:) Y ESPERANZA (Mi... compañera de fangirling? que soporta mis bipolarideses literarios) :'D LAS ODIOQUIERO C:_

_También este capítulo es para mi mejor amigo Fernando (en el fic sale c: es el Feta xd) : '3 que lo quiero muchísimo y que agradezco eternamente por su apoyo ^^_

_Ahora sí c:_

**_REVIEWS TIME! :'D _**

_**dianadelore**: Hola! Todos aquellos son mis amores:'3 a Patch lo conzco de HushHush, pero aún no leo los libros (cosa que pienso hacer ahora que me voy de vacaciones c:), Travis creo que es de Beautiful Disaster, pero nunca estuve segura:L Agrega también a Simon de Cazadores de Sombras c: Lo amo ^^ A mi me costo mucho averiguar como demonios se publicaba, creeme que no es dificil c; Ten por seguro que me pasaré :D Yo el martes tendré que partir un corazón de vaca, lo peor es que tengo que comprarlo yo, ya que vivo a tres cuadras de un frigorífico... Tengo que congelarlo en el frizzer... Argh... Me has pillado, que edad crees que tengo? y sí, estoy en octavo u-ú despues paso a primero medio, hasta cuarto y a la universidad se ha dicho! jajajaja cuantos años tienes tú? Saludoooos c:_

_**Kat.2204**: Hola! Claro que te recuerdo! Fuiste mi primer mensaje en Polyvore, Dios! aiusvasdbv Gracias *w* Un Peeta lector es más sexy que un Peeta bajo un árbol... no se porqué dije (escribí xd) eso... ok, dejemoslo en el pasado c; No me matarás! :'D Aunque sí sería genial que te vinieras a Temuco algun día (: yo en 25 de septiembre me voy a Antofagasta, y tengo que conectar con Santiago, asi que tomaré TODOS los Starbucks que pueda JAJAJAJ No tienes idea de cuanto me gustan esos cafés... Jjajaja Saludos y panes quemados c:_

_**JuliiTributo**: N-n-no me mates porfavor... Creo que he recibido muchas amenazas de muerte este último capítulo, pero tranquila, que Prim no se nos va tan pronto c: Hasta el próximo review c:_

_**PolahOdairEverllark**: Aqui nuevo capi :'D El sentido es que queden con la duda, verdad? Saludos c:_

_**karen**: Hola c: gracias por tus comentarios, encerio c: he aquí nuevo capítulo c: Saludos c:_

_**Gpe 77:** Prim está... relativamente bien c: xd Estará sensible este tiempo, pero nada grave xd _

_Gracias por sus comentarios c: espero sus reviews, amados lectores c:_

_Les dejo un videito que me encantó de The Hunger Games y Catching Fire c:_

_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_w_a_t_c_h_?_v_=_W_G_S_A_r_e_6_y_I_2_8_

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark._


	11. I'm getting older too

Capítulo 11: I'm getting older too

_In the mourning I'll rise  
In the mourning I'll let you die  
In the mourning  
All my sorry_

_Well I've been afraid of changing  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes is bolder, children get older  
I'm getting older too  
So take this love, take it down  
Oh I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
And I the landslide brought me down  
The landslide brought me down_

_In the Mourning/Landslide - Paramore/Fleetwood Mac_

_(Paramore en vivo)_

* * *

**_Jueves 05 de Septiembre del 2013_**

_Querido diario:_

_Soy yo, otra vez. Sabes que recurro a ti cuando necesito desahogarme, escribir cosas que siento, y cosas así. Pues necesito decirte esto, aunque sé que solo eres un montón de papeles, siento que me escuchas mejor que cualquiera. Hace dos semanas me diagnosticaron asma. Sí, asma. ¿Por qué me siento tan abatida? Porque siento que mi vida no será la misma. Adiós a mis clases de natación, no puedo retener la respiración sin que me dé un ataque. Adiós a jugar con mis amigas. Adiós a todo._

_Katniss me ha apoyado en todo. Sé que casi ni duerme en las noches porque se preocupa por mi, y eso me hace sentir culpable. A veces, en medio de la noche, despierto por un ataque, y un segundo después, ella está a mi lado, acariciándome el cabello o la espalda, mientras uso el inhalador. En situaciones así, extraño a papá._

_Mañana se cumplen 8 años desde su muerte._

_Aún tengo la muñeca que me regaló. La sigo peinando, mientras le sigo hablando. Tengo vagos recuerdos de él. Hay una fotografía de él con Katniss, cuando ella tenía 10 años, donde salen tocando el piano. Pa en los graves y ella en los agudos. Esta enmarcada en la sala. Algo en esa foto me transmite paz. Al igual que lo hace Crissy (mi muñeca) cuando cepillo su cabello pelirrojo casi castaño, o cuando acaricio sus pecas. No sé la razón, pero siempre me tranquilizo con cosas tan vanas... como escuchar a mi hermana cantar a través de la puerta._

_Ahora mismo la escucho tocar la guitarra, arpegios simples... y comienza:_

_En el duelo, me levantaré.  
En el duelo, te dejaré morir.  
En el duelo, todos mis lamentos._

_Bueno, he tenido miedo de cambiar, porque he construido mi vida a tu alrededor.  
El tiempo te vuelve audaz, los niños crecen, y yo estoy creciendo también.  
Así que, toma este amor, bájalo. Oh, escale una montaña y me di vuelta.  
Y vi mi reflejo en la montaña cubierta de nieve, y la avalancha me llevó. La avalancha me llevó._

_Perdón las manchas mojadas, pero me he emocionado._

_Cuando se lo conté a Rue, mi mejor amiga, se quedó como... marcando ocupado... en shock, o algo así. Estábamos en su casa viendo una película, y comenzó a hablarme de un libro que esta leyendo; ''Bajo la misma estrella''. La historia es narrada por una paciente de cáncer de 16 años, llamada Hazel, que es forzada por sus padres a asistir a un grupo de apoyo, donde conoce y se enamora de Augustus Waters, un ex jugador de basketball amputado de 17 años. Luego, impulsada por el momento de sensibilidad, le dije todo; mi enfermedad, mis inseguridades... todo._

_-Ahora más que nunca, voy a estar contigo, sobre todo cuando tu hermana no pueda hacerlo.- me dijo. Después de eso me abrazó fuerte, y yo, como cobarde que soy, me largue a llorar. Terminé con un ataque._

_Esta mañana, después del colegio, estaba esperando a Kat, cuando una niña más grande que yo se me acercó. Venía con dos rubias detrás de ella, siguiéndola como mosquitos a la luz. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pude reconocerla. Clove Smith. La eterna enemiga de... pues, casi todo el mundo. Muchas veces le vi insinuandose a Peeta, antes y después de que comenzara a salir con Katniss, por lo que sabía que entre ella y mi hermana había una rivalidad. Además, estuve en la cafetería cuando sus amigos y ella le hicieron una ''broma''. Si es que se le puede llamar así. Nunca supe el argumento, pero aun así fue divertido._

_Cuando vi sus intenciones (de insultarme, claramente) me largué. Divisé a Finnick mirándome con orgullo. Es como un hermano mayor para nosotras, lo quiero como si fuera así, en realidad, y se que Kat también lo quiere de esa forma. Fui hacia el corriendo, y me levantó en el aire con sus brazos. Después me dejó en el suelo y me sacudió el cabello. Me dijo, con la voz de ''estoy orgulloso de ti'':_

_-Esa es mi pequeña._

_Podría decir que comencé a llorar (cosa más lógica, viniendo de mi), pero solo lo abracé. ¿Por qué? Porque mi padre me decía eso._

_Cambiando de tema, mi tío Haymitch ha estado mas sobrio que de costumbre. Viene más seguido a casa, nos trae dulces, ¡Hasta le compró una cejilla de guitarra a Katniss! Estoy contenta de que esté rehaciendo su vida poco a poco. Se lo merece._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más por contarte._

_Gracias por seguir ahí para escucharme._

_Te quiere._

_Prim._

Primrose cerró su diario verde, apagó la luz de su lámpara, y se metió en la cama para poder dormir.

* * *

Hola! Primera nota de autor que no hago en cursiva aksduvjbas Un capítulo cortito, pero diferente c: espero que les guste, porque lo hice con todo mi amor (no contemos de que al fin se estrenó City of Bones y yo estuve saltando en mi cama, y que la iré a ver el miércoles con unas amigas... no, eso no influye... para nada...) Eeeeeeen fin (si, me encanta HolaSoyGerman :3) Salí de vacaciones con un buen promedio :'D Me compraron Divergente (aunque ya lo leí, pero el hecho de tenerlo en mis manos fue hermoso) y los primeros tres de Cazadores de Sombras (me los regalaron veinte minutos después de que terminara el tercer libro en pdf xd)Estoy muerta de sueño, y... eso c:

Divergentes: Ya leyeron la historia de Cuatro ''The Transfer''? Si no la han hecho, HAGANLO! ESTA BUENÍSIMO! Yo lo leí con el foro ''Ministry of Lost Souls'' c: CUATRO TE AMO!

**REVIEWS TIME :'D**

**dianadelore**: Hola! Ni siquiera pude abrirlo, lo sacaron de las bolsas y me fui al baño a vomitar… Me pusieron buena nota igual jajajaja Buenas noticias! Se estrenó de una vez por todas! La iré a ver el miércoles con mi mejor amiga y una compañera c: tranquila, que yo ya estaba buscándome a un brujo que me hiciera el pentagrama! Yo tengo 13 también c: y también estoy en octavo! Jajajaj estoy en el colegio Centenario de Temuco c: Te lo paso en un ratito más c: Saludos!

**Chrushbut**: Hola! Jajajajajaja hablas enserio? Me ha pasado! Y quedas como: ._. askdjbv Realmente, no xd no los he leído, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones pienso leerlo c: me lo han recomendado mucho y tiene muchas buenas críticas ;) Los tatuajes están geniales! Me encanta las balanzas de Sinceridad c: Yo, sinceramente, me imaginaba distintos los cuervos de Tris, pensé que serían más... no sé... pero no me los imaginé así :/ Sobre el beso fourtris... si ese fue el primer beso que se dieron en las rocas del Abismo, se suponía que Tris debía ser tímida y ser lenta en devolverle en beso, además concuerdo totalmente contigo, deberían dejarlos en ''secreto'' para los mundanos :) Pero aún así me puse a fangirlear como posesa jajaja No conocía eso del chihuahua, tal vez lo use 1313 jajajaj Kudai... me encantaba ''Sin despertar'' y ''Ya nada queda'', eran mis favoritas c: YO LA IRÉ A VER EL MIÉRCOLES CON MI MEJOR AMIGA :'D Imagínate: Yo, revisando la cartelera todos los días, enojada, un día me doy por vencida, y al día siguiente llega mi mejor amiga a decirme que se estrenó ese mismo día! ¿Cómo crees que me puse? Ese mismo día nos pusimos de acuerdo para verla, y lo dejamos para el lunes (hoy xd) pero la función mas temprana era a las 20:00 y el lunes y martes tengo planes a esa hora. Después, me puse a averiguar si tendrían el cine abierto el miércoles (porque es 18, las fiestas patrias de mi país) y me puse a saltar en mi cama al ver que ese día si iría a verla :'D y esa es mi aburrida historia xd ¿La viste en internet? Yo no la encontré :'c ¿Algún detallito pequeño? asjbvas Saluditos :) y muchas gracias por tu apoyo :')

**MarEverdeen**: Hola! Sabes, estoy tratando de respirar ahora mismo, porque de verdad que amo tus adaptaciones y nunca pensé que leerías mi historia :'D Ahora: El teaser trailer estuvo GENIAL, yo pensaba que lo darían en los premios, pero lo pasaron cuando Theo y Shailene estaban en la alfombra roja! Me puse a gritar y a llorar de la emoción! Cuando terminé Insurgente estaba en clases, con una compañera que me había mostrado los libros, y cuando leí ''Entonces el griterío comienza. FIN.'' grité en plena clase! Ya ni recuerdo cual era jajaj Siii! Sale todo eso c: Aunque me hubiera gustado que no mostraran el beso, igual me puse fangirl! jajaj Espero que pongan todos los besos que salen en el libro, porque (yo leí los libros después de ver la película) cuando leí que eran MUCHOS besos y en la película solo hay uno, me puse un poco enojada, y despotriqué contra Lionsgate un buen rato xd El POV desconocido, no era tan desconocido jajaja pero el tema es; ¿Quién será el o la que ayuda a Clove? aisudbvasv Ten por seguro que le daré una lección jajaj c: Espero que hayas disfrutado el teaser trailer! advaisdubv Saludos!

**La Parawhore Chilena**: Hola! Ya salí! :'D Gracias por tus deseos, la verdad es que cuando lo leí, me dieron ganas de estudiar más (si, es raro.) A COMER CON TODO EL TIKITIKITÍ! Jajajaja será genial poder compartir con toda la familia un asado :P Sip, soy su prima, con la que hizo un VR en su ask c: No puedo creer que alguien haya descubierto mi identidad jajaja Ten por seguro que lo haré! ¿You and Me? ¿Who We Are? ¿Everything? :) Escribemela en tu próximo review y la usaré c; Saludoooooos c:

**karen**: Hola c: Ahora quise hacer algo diferente del punto de vista de nuestra patito c: Besos y Abrazos :)

**fourtris46**: Hola cc: Gracias :3 Tranquila, que nada le pasará a Prim c: últimamente he recibido muchas amenazas:c ajaj Saludos c:

Y eso es todo por hoy queridas y amadas lectoras! Cuéntenme que les pareció el cambio, cosas de su vida, si necesitan algún concejo... que yo no vivo casi nada muy interesante :)

Las amo con todo mi ser:3 en 10 capítulos he tenido 53 reviews :') al 20 tendré más de 100? Veremos c:

Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

CataD'Mellark

**PD: Me gusta comer :3**


	12. I'm just trying to survive

**_NOTA: No pude revisar muy bien el capítulo._**

* * *

Capítulo 12: I'm just trying to survive

_I'm struggling between the facts and fiction _  
_I'm alone _  
_But I'm alive _  
_Everyone around me is trying to make a statement _  
_Then there's me _  
_I'm just trying to survive _

_Disarray - Lifehouse_

* * *

**KATNISS POV.**

Estoy en el cementerio.

Ocho años.

Hace ocho años murió mi padre.

Pero no quedan más lágrimas... por ahora.

El sollozo de mi patito en mi pecho me rompe el corazón.

Mi vestido negro de seda comienza a mojarse.

_-Princesa._

_-Si, papi._

Mis ojos se ponen vidriosos mientras veo la lápida.

Malcom Joseph Everdeen. 27 de Octubre, 1964- 06 de Septiembre, 2005.

_-Tu me amas mucho, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, de aquí hasta las estrellas._

Los brazos de mi hermana rodean mi cintura, mientras acaricio su pelo dorado.

_-Entonces, quiero que me prometas algo._

_-Lo que tu quieras, pa._

Una mano se pone en mi hombro. Haymitch nos abraza a ambas por atrás.

_-Si cualquier cosa llega a pasarme, quiero que seas fuerte. Protege a tu hermana y a tu madre. Confío en tu valentía, pequeña. La llevas en tu corazón. Recuerda: Un Everdeen nunca se rinde._

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, hasta perderse en mi cuello.

-El está en un mejor lugar, niñas.- nos dice Haymitch.

Yo sigo recordando.

_-Papi._

_-Si, Prim._

_-¿Nos cuentas un cuento?_

_-Lo que sea por las bellezas de papá._

El nudo en mi garganta me impide liberar el sollozo que tanto me estrangula el pecho.

_-''Había una vez… dos jóvenes: un caballero de clase media y una doncella de una familia adinerada. El día de Navidad los dos paseaban por el parque y, por coincidencia, ambos quedaron parados bajo el muérdago. Fue amor a primera vista. __En el pueblo donde vivían, las personas eran muy fieles a las tradiciones y ellos no querían quebrantar esa costumbre, se presentaron y después se dieron un casto, pero dulce beso. A la joven la reprendieron, por supuesto, ya que él no tenía el mismo nivel social que ella. Pero ninguno de los dos olvidó ese día._

-Siempre fuiste y serás el mejor padre del mundo- la voz de Prim a través de mi camisa negra, sale como un susurro aplastado.

_-Unos meses después se volvieron a encontrar. Ese fue el inicio de todo. __Ambos estaban consientes de que su relación no sería aceptada por la sociedad, así que se veían en secreto. Su amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. __Los enamorados pasaron sin complicaciones sus primeros meses de relación, hasta que un día, ella le contó que sus padres la habían comprometido. __Ninguno de los dos aceptaba la idea de que ella se casara, así que él le propuso que huyeran juntos a un lugar lejano, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. La joven no necesitó pensarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para soportar siquiera la idea de vivir sin él. __Pasaron varios meses planeando su huida, que resultaría ser el día de navidad, justo una hora antes del amanecer._

Mi boca está entreabierta. Me limpio las lágrimas que siguen saliendo.

_-El día llegó y la muchacha se escapó silenciosa de su casa para que sus padres no la descubrieran. Él la esperaba justo al otro lado de la calle. __Ambos sonrieron al verse; sabían que les esperaba un futuro lleno de posibilidades. Ella no dejaba de mirar los ojos del joven mientras caminaba. ____Pero después algo terrible pasó: ella estaba tendida en el suelo, cubierta de sangre a causa del coche que la había arrollado. Él corrió a su encuentro, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Cuando llegó hasta ella lo supo, ya no podía salvarla. La muchacha le pidió que no dejara de mirarla a los ojos, él le obedeció. Ambos querían quedarse grabados en la memoria del otro hasta el final. Se dijeron cuanto se amaban, sabían que era la última vez que lo harían._

El pecho de Prim comienza a subir y bajar rápidamente. Saca el inhalador y lo coloca en su boca. Se calma y vuelve a abrazarme.

_-Él no fue a su funeral ya que los padres de ella no sabían de su relación y, desde luego, no se le permitía mezclarse con gente de mayor estatus. __Lloró por años. Para él la vida había dejado de tener sentido. Pero, un buen día, decidió ya nos sufrir más, a su amada no le hubiera gustado que desperdiciara su vida llorando. Se consiguió un buen empleo, y poco a poco se convirtió en un pequeño empresario. Ahora había subido de categoría en la sociedad. __Se preguntó por qué no había hecho todo eso cuando era más joven. Pensó que, de haber sido así, su novia y él no hubieran salido en secreto, sino que él la hubiera cortejado con la aprobación de sus padres y ella no habría tenido que huir. Tal vez después se hubieran casado y tendrían un hijo o dos. Pero eso no había sido así._

-Siempre nos enseñaste a luchar por lo que amabamos, esa es una de las cosas que nos han mantenido hasta el día de hoy.- las palabras salen de mi boca con voz ronca.

_-__Él nunca se casó, aún seguía sintiendo ese gran amor por la difunta joven. Un día recordó su primer beso; en ese instante había pensado que había tenido suerte en besar a tan hermosa señorita bajo él muérdago. Ahora sabía que ese había sido su destino. __Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea que hizo realidad específicamente el día de Navidad: Mandó, de forma anónima, una caja de madera que contenía un pequeño racimo de muérdago a cada casa del pequeño pueblo. A partir de ese año, cada Navidad era especial, ya que todos los años las parejas recibían un beso. __Él estaba feliz de haber cumplido su propósito: que toda la gente que conocía pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amaba, ya que él no había podido serlo con la suya. __Dicen que después, al hombre le dio una enfermedad que lo llevó a la muerte. Pero, el no estaba triste, ya que al fin podría reunirse con su más grande amor"_

Nos enseñó que el verdadero amor es sacrificio. Y el sacrificio tiene poder. Que el amor es algo que te impulsa para hacer feliz a la gente que te rodea. Que no importan las circunstancias, cuando es verdadero, es para siempre.

-Siempre fuiste el mejor amigo que tuve.- dice Haym.

_-Abernathy, vamos de caza, estoy seguro que un par de conejos no te caerán mal._

_-Eres un idiota, Everdeen._

Sus brazos nos rodean. Zeke está a nuestro lado, en silencio, mirando el lugar donde está (o estaba, no lo sé, tal vez ya se convirtió en polvo) el cuerpo de mi padre.

-Usted fue como un papá para mí, siempre me acogió y me cuido cuando mi propia familia no lo hizo.- dice. Muy pocos saben del pasado que vivió. Una madre maltratada, un padre ausente.

_-¡Zeke! ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Vamos a tocar un poco después._

_-Claro, tío Malcom. Me toca la caja peruana esta vez._

-Nunca tuve un tío como usted. Las miles de veces que nos fuimos de pesca, de campamento y las tocatas en su casa, nunca las olvidaré.- dice Gale, con voz un poco temblorosa.

_-Un poco más rápido, Gale. Estamos llegando a la cima de la montaña._

_-La mochila pesa demasiado, tío._

_-Dame eso._

-Fuiste el esposo que cualquiera hubiera soñado.- sí. Mi madre decidió aparecer para el aniversario. Tiene a dos doctores psicólogos con ella, pero al menos vino.

_-Amor, mío. Ven y únete a nuestra tocata._

_-Mal, sabes que no me gusta bailar._

_-Solo una pieza, por nuestro amor._

_**(Pongan en Youtube: ''Paramore Hear You Me'' Es un cover que queda muy bien a esta escena 1313 jajaj Lean lento:P)**_

Todos nos llevamos los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios, y apuntamos a la lápida. Es una tradición familiar, que ha estado por años en el apellido Everdeen. Se me escapa el maldito sollozo de una vez, mientras rodeo con más fuerza ese delgado cuerpo de catorce años.

-En vida o en muerte, Malcom, siempre serás querido.- dice una voz que reconozco con facilidad.

No puede ser.

-¿Tío Plutarch?

-Pequeña Kitty.

Corro a abrazarlo como una niña pequeña. Hundo mi cabeza en su uniforme militar, donde se lee claramente: Sgto. Heavensbee. No puedo creer que haya regresado. Las lágrimas que casi ni retenía, finalmente comienzan a fluir con total libertad. Acaricia mi cabello y mi espalda, brindándome un consuelo que nadie, hasta ahora, me ha transmitido. El está vivo.

-Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada. Él está a salvo, velando por ti, tu hermana... por todos nosotros.

-Pensé que habías muerto, que nos habías dejado también.- la voz estrangulada que pronuncia esas palabras, parece tan débil, que no me reconozco a mi misma.

Mi tío Plutarch fue medio hermano de mi padre, ambos eran muy unidos, tanto que se convirtió como un segundo padre. Quedaban con Haymitch, salían a pasear, organizaban las parrilladas... El estaba en el ejercito, pero no pasaba nada interesante, por lo que casi siempre estaba con nosotros. Hace unos dos o tres años, lo llamaron a un escuadrón para ir a Siria. Se despidió, jurando volver. El año pasado, en un reportaje por televisión, informaron que el grupo enviado había sido bombardeado y atacado, y que no se habían encontrado supervivientes. Estaba segura que el había muerto allí. Lloré mucho por un largo tiempo.

-Te juré volver.

-Heavensbee.- Haymitch camina a paso apresurado con los ojos bien abiertos de la emoción.

-Abernathy. Ha sido bastante tiempo, hermano.

Se abrazan, dándose palmadas en la espalda bastante fuertes.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, idiota.- dice Haymitch.

Todos los que estamos aquí (Prim, Haymitch, Zeke, Gale, la tía Hazelle y mamá) lo saludamos cálidamente, dándole la bienvenida nuevamente.

Las lágrimas vienen y van. Los abrazos no cesan. El consuelo ahora es tangible en el mismo aire del cementerio.

Al terminar el día, me quedo sola ahí. Frente a la lápida, cruzada de piernas, mi cabello impulsado por el viento hacia atrás. Comienzo a escribir una nota:

_Siempre fuiste el mejor, pa. Gracias por todos esos detalles que hacías por mí, por Prim y por mamá... Gracias por enseñarme a ser como soy. Gracias por enseñarme a ser fuerte. Gracias por enseñarme como sobrevivir. Gracias por enseñarme a no caer por los insultos y argumentos de la gente que no me conoce. Gracias por darme amor. Gracias por todos esos años de cuidados incondicionales. Sé que tal vez no soy la hija perfecta que todo padre quiere, pero quiero que sepas, donde estés, que te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo haré. Siempre serás la persona que más amé en todo el mundo, o en toda mi vida... Se que te hubiera gustado conocer a toda la gente que quiero, a mis amigos, y a Peeta. Él es una persona maravillosa, que amo mucho. Como tu decías: Es de esas personas únicas que quieres conocer al instante. Sé que a él también le hubiera gustado conocerte. Seguiré soñando el día en que tu me entregues al altar, donde me casaré con el hombre de mi vida. Tal vez no estés ahí a mis ojos, o a los de cualquier otro. Pero se que estarás ahí. Como sigues estando siempre conmigo. Acompañándome y aconsejándome cuando lo necesito. Lo repito: Siempre fuiste el mejor, y siempre lo serás. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Tu hija. Katniss._

Doblo la nota, y la pongo bajo el ramo de flores que está en la tumba.

Eso es todo.

Camino lentamente hasta mi departamento. Mi tío Plutarch se quedará con Haymitch, y Prim quiso ir con ellos, por lo que estoy sola en casa.

Voy directa a mi guitarra, comenzando a tocar las cuerdas con los ojos cerrados.

_May angels lead you there_  
_Hear you me my friend_  
_On sleepless road the sleepless go_  
_May angels lead you in_

Y así me quedo dormida.

* * *

_Hola:) Capi triste:c lo siento si no me quedó muy bien:/ Plutarch entra en el juego c: Todas sus sospechas del POV Desconocido del capítulo pasado, eran casi ciertas. Me refiero, claro, una era Clove, pero ¿Con quién estaba hablando ella? aksjvdn La canción del título fue escogida por La Parawhore Chilena, yo me inspiré en eso para escribir el capi, aunque, claro, no se hace notorio. Ahora, en el siguiente párrafo me pondré muy cursi. Pueden saltarlo si quieren ;)_

_La cancion ''Hear You Me'' me tocó desde la primera vez que la escuché. Es originalmente de Jimmy Eat World, pero me encanta la versión de Paramore. Me base un poco en los sentimientos que tuve cuando murió la mamá de una amiga mía. Lo de la nota lo tomé de una historia que me contó mi abuela de mi abuelo. Es una canción que transmite los sentimientos del vocalista, o el compositor, a mi, personalmente, me habla de el dolor de dejarlo ir, de las cosas que te das cuenta cuando ya no hay tiempo para agradecer, de los errores y el tiempo perdido que tuviste con esa persona. Eso :)_

_Les cuento de mi aburrida vida:_

_-Ahora me tome un pequeño break con Cazadores de Sombras, porque quería leer el primer libro de HushHush, que me encantó :)_

_-Al final no fui a ver City of Bones el miércoles, sino que el viernes._

_-No me gustó la adaptación. De hecho la odié. No está tan mala como la adaptación de Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo, pero no está como lo esperaba. (Simon debía convertirse en rata.)_

_-Me releí Divergente._

_-Me pegue con las canciones de The Cab._

_-Comí MUCHO para las fiestas patrias. Gracias Dios por las manos de mi madre._

_-Mi hermana se fue el viernes en la noche a Antofagasta, y ya la extraño._

_-Tengo un póster nuevo de Cazadores de Sombras._

_-Me encanta como canta Jamie Campbell Bower._

_-Estoy leyendo muchos fanfics en inglés._

_Nada más que eso :)_

_Las amo a todas c: gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews, sus leídas anónimas, por agregar a favoritos y follows... todas esas cosas :)_

_REVIEWS TIME :)_

_**DianaDeLore**: Hola! Demonios... no sé que hacer al respecto... ¿Y si la hubiera grabado con una cámara y te la hubiera enviado por facebook? xd claro, lo hubiera hecho... si tuviera cámara... D': Aún no soy Semidiosa, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones planeo hacerme una c: ALLEGIANT! MI TOBIAS LATIGABLE EATON ESTÁ ESPERANDO POR MI :'D No he leido Luxen aún, tengo una gran lista de libros-por-leer. Me gusto bastante tu historia, pero le pones Mellarck con C :L Es solo una acotación xd Saludoooos c:_

_**melanie** .**mosquera** .**37**: Hola! De verdad, cuando leí tu review por primera vez, me dieron ganas de llorar. Es emocionante ver como tus lectores se identifican con un personaje. Me han recomendado tanto ''Bajo la misma estrella'' que no pude evitar ponerlo aquí, además que he leído los primeros capítulos, y me han encantado c: Yo tambien amo a Clove en la vida creada por Suzanne Collins, pero quería una villana diferente xd HolaSoyMimi es lo mejor! jajajaj Gracias por leer mi historia c: Y me gustaría preguntarte, claro si quieres, como te sientes (ok, estoy hecha para ser entrevistadora o psicologa, o lo que sea jajajaj) con el asma. Yo nunca he tenido esa enfermedad, y pues me gustaría un punto de vista interno, no solo lo que dice internet :) Saludos!_

_**La Parawhore Chilena:** Hola! Disarray tiqueado c; Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Saludos!_

_**GirlOnFireWithB**: Hola! No te preocupes, ahora me dejaste uno, eso es lo que importa c: No conozco a nadie que le guste la mala de la historia jajaj Lo haré c: Saludos!_

_**karen**: Hola! Gracias :) me alegro que te haya gustado c: Saludos!_

_**Chrushbut**: Hola:) Gracias ^^ Prim es tan inocente... es solo una chica que está pasando por un mal momento... Pero nada le pasará por ahora (: La verdad es, que estoy leyendo libros como posesa todos los días! Y ya me releeí los que me trajo mi papá. De hecho me quedó mirando con cara de: COMO DEMONIOS TE LEES UN LIBRO TAN RÁPIDO! pero bueh... xd Cuando lea Maze Runner, ten por seguro que te diré que me pareció (: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso. Los tatuajes parecen todo tipo de aves, menos cuervos, pero lo demás que se ha mostrado ha estado de lujo :'D Según los resultados de Google, sí, ayuda a curarlo, pero no tiene prueba científica de eso :L Si llego a ponerlo, le pondré al perro Buttercup, y será de color calabaza, no como el de Lionsgate que era negro con blanco (Era Sinceridad :O) Me envias el link de la película? Una compañera quiere verla pero no la dejan ir al cine -.-; Yo también me decepcione mucho. Fuimos con mi amiga muy happys y contentas, y después nos fuimos diciendo todas las cosas que no tenían nada que ver o las fallas. A mi parecer, habían spoilers del segundo y tercer libro, claro, si lo analizas bien. Además eso de los demonios en el Instituto fue como: WHAT THE HELL. La pelea era en Renwick. Hubieron muchas cosas que se perdieron :/ Pero bueno... así es el cine. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos y abrazos!_

_Bueno, eso es todo por este capi (que escribí bastante rápido xd)_

_Repito: Las amo a todas c:_

**_''Los humanos son vulnerables porque son capaces de ser heridos''  
Hush Hush_**

**_''La música es vida, y mientras suene, nada muere para siempre''_**

**_Contra el viento del Norte_**

_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

_CataD'Mellark_


End file.
